Bet to slave
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: Boris makes a bet with the Bladebreakers. Will be rewriting first couple of chapters inbetween updates BorisxKai TalaxKai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new fic, I know I got others to finish but this popped into my head and well I just wanted to get it on .**

**Chapter1: Welcome back or not

* * *

**

"Come on Kai!"

"No!"

"Kai please"

"NO!"

"Ty I think it's a no"

Groaning Tyson, Max and Ray headed back to the sea as their captain smirk victorious and lay back on his sun bed.

Mr Dickinson had decided the blade breakers deserved a break after stopping Voltaire. So he had booked them a plane and hotel in Tenerife for 3 weeks. Right now Kai sat relaxing in his red and black trunks, next to him was Kenny with Dizi. He was applying his seventh coat of sun lotion.

A few minutes later the trio returned, "Kai please we want to play volleyball and we need four people to play it not three,"

Opening one eye Kai glared the best he could at Tyson.

Tyson was wearing, bright yellow trunks, his cheeks and nose were bright red from sunburn. Max was wearing green trunks and was now a golden brown while Ray wore white trunks 'Very brave' Kai had thought.

"Go on Kai one game, you can be on Ray's team." Tyson gave his biggest puppy eyes encouraging Max and Ray to do the same. Groaning Kai muttered a yes and reluctantly got up.

"Chief you keep score"

"K Tyson"

Kai stood next to Ray as Tyson on the other side of the net served the ball. After a few minutes the score was 12-3 to Kai and Ray.

Soon it was 22-4, then it was 34-6 and finally it was 78-7.

"Ok I think Kai and Ray won" Puffing Tyson lifted Ray's right arm and Kai's left arm up, "I declare Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari volleyball champs"

"Hey don't forget Beyblade champs as well," Giggling Max pointed out.

"No am the blade champ…"

"O is you sure about that?"

Spinning round the teens glared at the purple haired man that had spoken, "I'd really say it was luck you won,"

"Boris," Kai growled under his breath as his glared at the man who killed his Childhood.

"What you doing here?" Tyson stood before his team.

Boris's eyes drifted passed the boy to the one that pleasured his dreams, Kai. O how he had grown from 3 months ago. His muscles seemed bigger and he no longer had pale skin but golden brown that really finished off his sexy aura.

"What are you doing here Boris?" Tyson was now shouting, returning his attention to the cap wearer Boris replied, "This is a free country is it not?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"So we are allowed here,"

"We?"

From behind Boris came the Demolition boys

* * *

...TBC

so wat ya think plz rxr


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey glad your enjoying this story

* * *

**

Chapter 2: penalty

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(Different language)"

--------Last time-----

"_What are you doing here Boris?" Tyson was now shouting, returning his attention to the cap wearer Boris replied, "This is a free country is it not?"_

"_Well, yeah but…"_

"_So we are allowed here,"_

"_We?"_

_From behind Boris came the Demolition boys

* * *

_

------Now------

Kai's eyes narrowed as he stared at his former team 'how dare they? How dare they return to biovault? After everything.'

Clenching his teeth Kai directed his glare at Tala who was looking anywhere but at Kai. The rest of the bladebreakers had allowed their mouths to drop.

"I'm so glad you remember my team." Snapping out their trance 8 pairs of eyes turned to the purple-haired man. "So we'll just settle here, you may carry on your stupid games."

"We were here first now go," Tyson stood in a battle stance as though expecting the elder to attack. "We don't want you here Boris,"

"As I said before this is a free country, we have a right to be here." A smirk graced Boris's features as the teenagers thought of something to say.

"How about a bet?" All eyes turned to Kai who continued to glare at Tala.

"A bet?" Boris arched his eyebrows showing his interest while the others frowned unsure of where this was going.

"Yes a bet, a game of football, we win you get lost." For the first time Kai looked at the older, his eyes burning.

"And what if we win?" Boris questioned, enjoying the way the conversation was going and enjoying the excuse for staring at the blue-haired beauty.

"If you win," Pausing Kai raked his brains thinking. 'He won't be happy with just us leaving, so what?'

Soon an awkward silence followed as the stoic teen thought. Frowning Kai chocked his head to the side and asked, "What would you want?"

'I really don't think you would enjoy what I have in mind young Kai,' Mentally smirking Boris replied, "How about this, we win your team becomes my teams personal slaves, one for each person," Boris scanned the other breakers, "And they do everything and anything they are told, and this goes on for, say a week?"

Boris couldn't help but smirk as Kai's eyes widened and the colour from his cheeks drained a little. The others began to moan at their captain.

His eyes flickering to Tala Kai lifted up his head, "Fine, first to 5 wins deal?"

Kai held out his hand, looking at it Boris turned to his team.

Each of them wore a smirk.

* * *

-----Tala's pov------

'O great Kai's glaring at me, don't look at him don't look. Damn I looked. God his eyes are wonderful I remember when I first saw them.

-----Flashback------

Boris held my arm in a vice like grip; I was going to have a huge bruise there in the morning. "Seeing how you're talented in beyblading Tala you'll skip the first 4 years and go straight to black band blading."

"Huh?"

Boris sent me a death glare that I was sure could kill. We walked, well Boris did I was just dragged along, for another 10 minutes down a series of brick corridors that were colder than the Russian weather outside.

Soon we stopped outside a large wooden door that had about 4 locks on it, something important must be in there I remember thinking. It didn't take Boris long to unlock them.

Once he swung open the door, I noticed the coldness in his eyes had left and in its place was burning lust.

Frowning I looked in the room, it was a stone room with a small window that not even a cat could squeeze through. There where 2 wooden bed with a pillow and one sheet on each.

Sat on one of the beds was a small boy; his hair had two shades of blue. On his face was two blue shark fins.

"Well young Kai looks like you get to share after all." Boris's voice echoed in the room, slowly I watched as he boy called Kai lifted his head. My mouth fell open as crimson eyes glistened.

At that moment I was captivated by everything Kai did or said. Even thought Kai was two years younger than me I still wanted him.

-------End of flashback-----

"How about a bet?" snapping out my musings Kai's words sunk in. O no Kai's going to get him and his team in trouble. Damn you Kai. Wait did he just say football? Football!

This is bad, very very bad. I listened as Kai gave what they wanted if they were victorious. Then it was Boris's turn, holding my breath I heard his say.

"How about this, we win your team becomes my teams personal slaves, one for each person," a very nice mental image just entered my mind here, but that's very private "And they do everything and anything they are told, and this goes on for, say a week?"

Boris turned to us as Kai agreed, smirking I looked Kai up and down for the first time.

Haven't disappointed me I see.

* * *

------Normal-----

"Deal!"

The breakers watched as their captain shook hands with the slime ball Boris. His angry growing Tyson waited till Kai faced them and Boris had walked a few feet away before exploding.

"What are you think Kai? How could you make a deal with him and make one were we as slaves for no gooders is there? Well Kai?" Kai glared at Tyson who had gone red in the face from his out burst.

Seeing he wasn't affecting Kai, Tyson continued, "Why football? Why not blading? If you hadn't noticed we beat them before,"

"Yes I did notice that but I also noticed how close you came to loosing to them,"

Clenching his teeth Tyson pushed Kai in the chest, "At least I won you lost remember."

His angry raising Kai swung for Tyson but was held back by Ray, "Guys come on we need to stick together and be a team not argue like enemies,"

Shrugging Ray off, Kai sent a death glare at Tyson before speaking, "I chose football because I know you lot can play and are good as well. Ray I think you should be striker, Max defender, Tyson Goalie and me midfielder. Any complaints?"

Slowly each member shook their head, "Great,"

Smirking Kai glanced over at oppositions knowing that if they keep to his game plan there would be no chance of them loosing.

* * *

------With Boris-----

"Tala midfielder, Ian defender, Bryan striker and Spenser goalie. You lot better win or I'll make your life hell. I will not loose to those breakers again you hear me."

'Bet that's not all,' Tala thought moodily. Looking over to Kai Tala noticed him staring, Smirking Tala winked at him.

* * *

-----Normal---

Frowning Kai turned from Tala, 'Did he just wink at me?' Shaking his head mentally Kai thought 'must be all this sun'

Walking up 2 Boris, a ball under his arm, Kai and his team got into positions.(Do not ask how the goals got there their just there ok.)

Tala came to the centre and faced Kai a smirk still gracing his features. "Who takes centre?" Kai looked up at Tala who was a head taller.

"You take it if you like," Tala stepped back while Kai frowned and called over Ray. Kenny had gotten a man who sold ice creams to referee; he placed the whistle to his lips and blew.

It wasn't long till Ray and Kai where running towards the demo boy's goal. "Ray pass!"

Quickly Ray passed to Kai before jumping over Ian. Striking the ball Kai watched as it zoomed towards the back of the net. Suddenly out of nowhere Spencer punched it away.

Blinking Kai watched as Ian passed him with the ball. "Kai!"

Shaking his head Kai raced after the small teen, at that moment Kai felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist stopping him straight away.

Confused Kai could feel hot breathe on his neck, "I can't let you win Kai."

"Tala," Growling under his breath Kai struggled to get Tala's arms off him. "Get off me,"

Suddenly the whistle blew signalling the demo's had scored, Kai felt Tala let go as his body went numb. 'We can't loose.'

"Kai where were you?" Tyson frowned at his captain who slowly walked to the centre, his eyes glazed over. Once walking next to Ray Kai whispered, "Pass me the ball straight away and get Tala away from me got it?"

Nodding Ray looked over at Tala who looked smug with himself, "He stopped you didn't he?"

With no answer Ray faced Kai questions running through his mind, smiling Ray knew exactly how to stop Tala. Again the whistle blew and Ray passed to Kai who was off like a rocket, the ball with him.

Ray ran up to Tala who chased Kai, "You'll never get him you know,"

Tala looked at Ray his eyebrows raised, "What you talking bout kitty?"

Growling at the nickname Ray replied, "He's got a boyfriend,"

Suddenly Tala stopped in his tracks his mouth open.

Kai noticed Tala had stopped chasing, smiling Kai knew Ray had done his job, now all he had to do was do his.

Passing Ian Kai went one on one with Spencer. Doing some fancy footwork Kai made Spencer advance from his line as he dived at Kai.

Swerving him Kai walked the ball into the net.

The whistle blew; Tyson's laughter rang in the demo's ears. Walking back to their side Kai was once again stopped by Tala who gripped his wrist. "Is it true?"

Frowning Kai noticed Ray smirk, "What he say?"

"Are you dating Tyson?" Laughing Kai couldn't believe how sick Ray's mind was

"You're not serious?" Kai was amazed at how serious Tala's eyes were. "You are! Tala I'm not dating Tyson that's just sick." Pulling his wrist away Kai added.

"Why do you care?" Turning Kai left the question hanging.

* * *

------With Boris------

'How dare that brat keep on touching him,' Boris had seen everything Tala had done from almost fucking Kai to grabbing his wrist.

His blood boiling Boris noted that if they didn't win Tala was dead. And he meant literally.

* * *

----With the Match----

After a few minutes the score went to 3-3 then 2 super goals from Ray and Tala meant it was 4-4.

At that moment Ian had the ball and was heading for Tyson, he passed Ray then Max. As the last man Kai went in, the ball headed one way while Ian went the other.

Getting up, Kai came face to face with Tala, "What was the point in that Kai?"

"Sorry I'm not going to let us loose,"

"PENALTY!"

"What!" Kai turned to the referee who had already placed the ball on the mark.

"O well thanks for making our job a lot easier Kai," Smirking Tala walked off as Kai received glares from his team.

Tala walked up, his smirk still intact.

The whistle blew, Tala ran forwards, the ball went flying thought the air and right passed Tyson into the net.

"Demolition Boys win!"

* * *

………..TBC

plx rxr


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey I know I know I aven't bin upd8in any of me stories n I have a gd excuse, n am nt liein about it ok! We gt a new commy but me mam couldn't get the internet installed so we had 2 wait forages for sumone to cum out n do it.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: Child's play**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**"(Different language)"**

Kai was finding it hard to breath. 'They won. How? Why did I do that stupid tackle?' Collapsing to his knees Kai continued to shake his head unable to believe what had just happened.

"Kai!" Tightly closing his eyes Kai waited for Tyson to reach him.

"What was that! Why did you tackle him! Now we have to be slaves to them…freaks! And it's all ya fault!"

Sighing Kai stood up and faced his team-mate, "I'm sorry,"

Tyson almost fell over, "What? Did you just…apologise?"

"Yes I did."

* * *

Tala walked over, with the rest of his team, to Boris who was wearing his trademark smirk.

"Well done boys. For a second I thought you would once again fail me."

His eyes looked over the teens in front of him and over to the group of newly formed slaves, a wonderful image came to mind as he watched Kai talk to Tyson.

Tala noticed where his boss was looking; taking a deep breath he regained control over his emotions. He knew exactly what Boris wished to do with Kai. It was exactly the same as he too wished.

* * *

Ray had finally reached his team; weakly smiling he walked up to Kai who was staring at the sand.

"Kai its ok, you didn't know this would happen. I'm happy you at least had faith in us to win, even if we didn't it doesn't matter. This week will be over like lightning. What's the worst they could do? Make us do their laundry? Scrub the floors with a toothbrush?"

'Force themselves upon you,' Sighing Kai kept his thoughts to himself. 'What's the point in worrying? Neither of them would try anything, right?'

Looking up at Ray Kai smiled whish quickly disappeared at the presence of Boris and the demo boys.

"Well, I've thought it over and have decided that we each get a turn of you. Seeing as there are 7 days in a week and 5 of you this is how it'll go. Today is your first day as a slave, we'll go to a restaurant where we shall decide who gets who tomorrow and for the next 4 days after. Then on the last day you shall all serve each and every one of us. Got it?"

Glancing at each other the blade breakers nodded showing they understood.

"Excellent, boys keep hold of them we don't what them running off now do we," Boris looked over at Kai as he said this that was now being gripped by Tala.

Spinning around Boris headed for the steps off the beach, grumbling under his breath but unable to do anything without attracting unwanted attention. Tala on the other hand was in heaven.

* * *

Tala's pov

O my god! How great is this! I get to hold Kai and without him struggling. He glances at me when I took hold of his arm but that was it, walking along the beach I can't help but look at him. The sun makes him look like an angel.

"Erm Kai?"

"Hn?" Same answer as always I see

"Well…I know how…this may look…but you know that…we had no choice but to return to him. You know that don't you?" I looked at him almost pleadingly. Luckily the others were in front.

He stopped and stared at me, his eyes are like fireballs. Their amazing. Wait he's speaking, tune back in.

"…No I don't. How could you go back? My team saved you and you threw it back in our face! I thought I knew you Tala I was wrong,"

He carries on walking leaving me behind.

Maybe I didn't explain myself well, but he is right, we did throw all their hard work back in their faces. But how can I show him how I feel if he doesn't even like me.

He'll just laugh in my face, well no Kai doesn't laugh he'll properly just kill.

Hurriedly I catch up with him but grab his arm like before. I just walk next to him thinking how I could start a new convo up.

"I know you're really angry right now, I mean having to be a slave an all but…"

"I'm used to it. Don't think I haven't forgotten our little bets we used to have,"

"O those, you still remember them."

* * *

FLASHBACK

A seven-year old Tala stood over a five-year old Kai.

"I want you to scrub my floor with a toothbrush until it is sparkling!"

"Tal, come on I thought it was a joke can't you let me do something easier? You know stone can't sparkle!"

"A deal's a deal Kai!"

"That isn't fair, you know I have night practise this week! If I scrub you floor I won't be able to use my launcher, my wrists will ache like mad. Then I'll get punished by Boris,"

A cold shiver ran through Kai's body as he remembered his last punishment with the mentor. Crossing his arms to hid his body he continued.

"How about another bet?"

Tala's eyes sparked into life, "I'm listening,"

Kai watched as an evil smirk covered his so called best friends face.

"Well, how about we have a battle and if I win all I have to do is give you my food for today, but if I lose…"

"You have to scrub my floor, give up your dinner and..."

"There's more? You've been here far too long,"

"And you have to kiss me,"

"What!"

Tala smirked at the younger teen in front of him who's jaw had fallen open. How he loved it when it was just them two, he really came out of his shell.

"I…I well…Tala that's…quite…"

"Not afraid you'll loose which you no doubt will," O how he knew how to play the young phoenix.

"I won't loose. I'll make you eat those words Tala!"

"Good, it's a deal. Meet you in five minutes in the training room." Tala held out his pale hand waiting for Kai.

Kai looked at it then back to Tala's face, placing his own in the older boys hand he muttered.

"Deal."

END OF FLASHBACK

Pity I didn't win that one, I would have gotten a kiss from him. O well Kai was too much of a betting person when it came to me ordering him around.

We now stopped outside a restaurant called, 'Happy Dale's fish shop,'

Great wonder what they serve.

* * *

...TBC

Hey hope it long enough for ya

so i need ya help for the randoms first day thingy

Tala---------put 1 followed by a blade breaker

bryan--------put 2 " "

Ian---------put 3

Spencer---------put 4

Boris-----------put 5

thanx n dnt forget to rxr


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Order**

"Kai!" Ray motioned for the stoic teen to sit next to him. Nodding Kai separated from Tala and sat between Ray and Max. Sighing Tala sat opposite between Bryan and Spencer.

Boris had gotten the waiters to pull two tables together to fit all 10 of them. So it went;

Boris, Spencer, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai and Ray.

Once sat down Kai kept his gaze on the table, his flaming eyes burning into the table, if it was possible.

Kai could feel how tense Ray was, he was sat with his back straight and his fists clinged to his trousers.

Biting his lip Kai sighed, "Ray you want to swap places?"

Wide golden orbs snapped to Kai wide. Raising his eyebrow Kai waited.

"But…Kai?"

"What?"

"I don't…think that's a good idea…special since last time…" Smirking Kai lent forward so only Ray could hear.

"Do you really think he would try anything with you here?" Ray's face stayed the same, but a few red patches formed on his cheeks. "Anyway, who says I'll even speak to him? I just thought you didn't seem very comfortable like that, so swap with me now,"

Leaning back Kai glanced over the table. Tala was glaring at Ray, his eyes full of hatred. Frowning Kai stood, shortly followed by Ray.

"Hey! What you guys up too?" Tyson questioned. Rolling his eyes Kai didn't reply.

"Yes the runt has a point, what are you doing?" Boris's voice was calm but Kai didn't miss the murderous glare he had sent Ray moments before they stood.

Swapping Ray and Kai stayed quiet. Taking his new seat Kai tried to stop his body tensing at the short gap between him and Boris.

**---Tala---**

Sitting down I looked at the seating plan, smirking (note: I never smile when Boris is in site) I was pleased at the distance between Boris and Kai. It wasn't much but there was no way he could touch him without suspicion being caused.

Suddenly Kai leant forward and began whispering Ray's ear. Ray started to blush, what was Kai saying?

They seemed to stay like that for an eternity. I must have looked murderous as I felt Bryan and Spencer edge away. Slowly, too slowly, Kai returned to sit properly, I noticed him glance at me.

A frown formed on his face, Ray also glanced around and seeing my face blushed more while raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly they both stood. Where were they going? Was it to do with what Kai had whispered? I didn't think Ray or Kai to be so cheap as to do it in a public toilet. Glancing at Boris he looked ready to stab Ray with his butter knife.

"Hey! What you guys up too?" Seemed I wasn't the only one who had noticed Ray and Kai's swapping of words.

Then Kai and Ray did the last thing on my mind. They swapped seats!

Frowning at myself I couldn't believe I had thought they were planning on swapping spit. But why had Ray blushed? That's when I noticed the new seating plan.

Kai next to Boris! Fighting down my emotions I bit my tongue from screaming.

**---Normal---**

"What would you like to order?"

"10 fish and chips,"

"Sure and to drink?"

"I'll have water, Tala?" Boris raised an eyebrow at his captain who seemed to have tuned out.

"Huh?" Snapping back Tala looked over frowning.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"O," Tala glanced at his team-mates, "Can we have…3 cola's and a fanta,"

"Kai?"

"A glass of water, three cokes and a glass of milk (guess who that's for 0.o)

"Gotcha, is that all?"

"Yes thank you."

Once the waiter left the table fell silent.

"So how we deciding who we are with?" Kai glared at the purpled haired man.

"My team will randomly pull out your team's names from a bag. And we'll do this five times each to decide the order."

From no where Boris pulled out a hat containing little pieces of paper.

Opening it Boris pulled out a name, "Tyson?"

Smirking Kai heard Tyson gulp. Boris didn't seem happy either.

Noting the two names down on a piece of paper (where he get paper and a pen?) Boris muttered to himself before handing the bag to Spencer.

"Ray," The names got noted down.

"Tala," Placing his hand inside, "Max,"

"Bryan" Placing hand inside, "Kai,"

"And Ian got Kenny,"

And it soon went;

**Boris-day one: Tyson**

**Day two: Max**

**Day three: Kai (yes he gave an evil smirk)**

**Day four: Ray**

**Day five: Kenny**

**Spencer- Day one: Ray**

**Day two: Kai**

**Day three: Kenny**

**Day four: Max**

**Day five: Tyson**

**Tala- Day one: Max**

**Day two: Tyson**

**Day three: Ray**

**Day four: Kenny**

**Day five: Kai**

**Bryan- Day one: Kai**

**Day two: Kenny**

**Day three: Max**

**Day four: Tyson**

**Day five: Ray**

**Ian- Day one-Kenny**

**Day two: Ray**

**Day three: Tyson**

**Day four: Kai**

**Day five: Max**

Not long after the meal arrived, Kai looked at the meal in anger. The fish was huge and there was enough chips to feed ten plates. There was no way he would eat all of that. He would have to work out for at least another 3 hours if he did.

Glancing at the demo's Kai wasn't surprised to see them also glaring, they too were thing about the work out hours.

Looking at his own team Ray just scratched his nose looking at the plate, Max's eyes where wide for a second before smiling, Kenny looked like he would faint at the amount on his plate while Tyson…

"You Pig!" Kai glared at his team-mate who was already tucking into only half of the fish and chips. Kai couldn't believe him.

"Mhuat?" Food flew out of Tyson's mouth landing on the table.

His blood boiling Kai stood up,

"You're a fucking pig! First couldn't you have waited for the rest of us? Secondly you do know it is rude to eat with your mouth full! You're such a slob! You think of nothing else but your stomach!"

Gulping down the food Tyson stood himself unaware of the attention from the other guests.

"You're one to talk! You're a fucking cold hearted bastard! It's not my fault I enjoy my food and that you lot where just staring at it! And all I think of is my stomach? Heh! All you think of is your self Kai! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be slaves to them!"

Pointing at Tala Tyson stopped to breathe while Kai clenched his teeth.

"Excuse me sir's, but please you're disturbing the other guests," The waiter looked sheepishly at Kai and Tyson who both where breathing heavily and glaring daggers at each other.

Nodding Boris stood up as well, "Come boy's sit down,"

Kenny pulled Tyson down with effort as he struggled.

While Boris laid a hand on Kai's shoulder making him tense straight away. Earning a few raised eyebrows' Kai retook his seat glaring at the ground as everyone else tucked into their food.

Suddenly Kai felt a hand on his knee; eyes snapping up to the owner Kai froze.

Whispering so only Kai could hear Boris muttered, "Can't wait for day three Kai. You'll be all mine."

**...TBC**

**well wot ya thnk? is it long enough for hw long ya waited for an upd8?**

**rxr plz plz plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: sleeping!**

Moving his leg Kai looked away from Boris. Instead he concentrated on his meal. Picking up his fork Kai stabbed a chip.

God how much he hated these fatty thing. Living with the blade breakers did mean he was forced to either eat this greasy substance or starve. Luckily for him though Tyson ate almost everything leaving him with one slice of pizza and the odd chip.

But here he had to eat a whole entire plate! He was going to be sick. Popping the salty object in his mouth Kai chewed. Yes, it was delicious but 'Take the c off and what have you got?'

Sighing Kai gulped.

"Where are you boys staying?" Boris chewed on his fish.

All eyes turned to Kai. Tala gulped down his own chip his eyes never leaving Kai's lips where the teens tongue innocently licked the strayed salt.

"Why?" Kai's eyes never left his plate but Tala could see the evidence of his body tensing.

"Well either your 'team' joins us at our hotel…"

"No way! Mr Dickinson paid for our trip we shall not be wasting his money!" Kai glared shutting Tyson up.

'Idiot has a point' Kai growled at the thought, "We're not moving Boris!" The disgust and hatred was clear in his voice.

"As you wish, we shall simple have to move in with you."

All eyes snapped to Boris, everyone's mouth fell open minus the demo boys. Yes Kai Hiwatari was, at that moment, sat with his mouth hanging open at his old mentor.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," Boris ghostly caressed Kai's chin making him snap back to reality and drawing back.

"Y…you can't move in w…with us," Kai's voice was slightly higher than normal making Ray and the demo boys stare.

Tyson, Max and Kenny on the other hand where still sat there with their mouths hanging open like goldfish staring at Boris.

"Well, Kai, I do not trust your team not to do a runner. This would merely be a way for me to ensure that none of you run off,"

"But there's no where for you lot to sleep…unless…" Ray drawled off frowning

"Hmm?"

"Unless people share beds but that's not a very…"

"Excellent idea!" Boris clapped his hands together, "How many rooms?"

"Erm there's…"

"Hey! Hang on one second!" Everyone's eyes widened, for it wasn't Tyson the gob of the group who had shouted and was standing. Nope it was Mr Cool Kai.

"K…Kai?" Ray stuttered.

"Who? When Where! Did we agree to you sleeping in our room with us! I have no record of me or anyone off my team saying you could sleep with us!"

An evil smirk played across Boris's face as images flew into his mind of Kai's last words and he wasn't the only one. Tala too had to stop himself from showing any emotion.

"Fine then Kai…seeing how you're our slaves…you will allow us to sleep in your hotel room and will not argue with anyone of us about where we choose to sleep got that?"

Now back to the land of living Tyson, Max and Kenny all nodded along with Ray. Kai just stood there glaring down at his former mentor; suddenly he let out a low growl.

(Yes living with Ray meant he had picked up a few things like…how to cook…how to care for his hair better…how to make his glares even more intimidating by narrowing them to slits…how to do yoga…and last but not least how to growl)

Boris and the demo boys raised an eyebrow at Kai while Ray tried to hide a smile.

"Do you understand Kai!" Boris's voice held promised danger that made the Blade breakers worry.

Sighing Kai continued to glare but moved his head slightly in a small nod.

"Good now I see you've not touched your food much," Boris's eyes landed on Kai's plate that had only eaten a quarter of it.

"I'm not very hungry," Passing his plate to the hungry eyes of Tyson Kai smirked at the purple-haired man who, without anyone knowing, was scanning the bluenettes body. 'I really can not wait for three days Kai, you better had not disappoint me'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel in the Blade breakers room Boris stood in the centre, three bedrooms led off into bedrooms (Kai and Ray's…Max and Tyson's and Kenny got one all to himself)

Walking up to the door of Kenny's room Boris shouted, "I'm taking this one, I want each of those other rooms so that there is half blade breakers and half demo boys got it? Good you can choose who's with whom."

With that he stepped into the room slamming the door behind him. The demo boys smirked at the Blade breakers who all glared back.

Growling Kai walked up to the door that was originally just his and Ray's saying, "Seeing how this was our room we'll keep our rooms, Kenny you'll just have to either sleep on the couch or join Max and Tyson."

Shutting the door Kai left the others in silence. Ray turned to the demo's with a weak smile.

"Well which two would like to stay in mine and Kai's room?" The demo's looked at Tala who smirked.

"Seeing how Kai's the most…how shall I put this? The most full on me and Bryan will be sleeping with you and the young phoenix,"

Frowning at the nick-name for Kai Ray nodded and led them into the dark room.

Inside Ray flicked the switch to find Kai laying on his bed eyes closed and arms supporting his head. Ray didn't miss all his belongings had been moved from his own double bed to beside Kai's.

Smiling Ray turned to Bryan and Tala, the latter seemed to have noticed the sleeping arrangements and by the frown on his face he was either not happy with his sleeping partner or did not like the bed.

"Well seems me and Kai are sharing leaving you and Bryan. The drawers and wardrobe on the left side of the room are you two while the others are mine and Kai that ok?"

Tala raised an eyebrow 'Is that ok? IS THATOK! Bloody well no it wasn't ok! I want to be the one laying next to Kai, the sex-god of the century; I want to wake up next to him in the morning, I FUCKING WANT KAI!'

But Tala being Tala just nodded and dumped his stuff on the bed followed by Bryan.

"O great we're stuck with you guys," Kai's bored voice forced Tala to turn round.

"Heh…it'll be just like old times Kai. Me and you sharing a room…" Tala's eyes roamed over Kai who still had his eyes closed and his body exposed.

Stopping himself from pouncing Tala forced his eyes to turn to Ray who was sat at the end of his and Kai's bed an amused smile on his face.

"So…Kitty, do you always share a room with the phoenix?" Tala was amused as Ray's eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed in anger at the pet name 'But whom for you or the precious phoenix?'

Glancing at Kai Tala wasn't disappointed as Kai was sat propped up on his elbows glaring at Tala.

"Don't ever call me that! Not to me or to anyone else got it!" Tala nodded turning round to wink at Bryan who shook his head and began to unpack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...TBC**

**oooo lol so wot u think?**

**plz rxr pwetty pwease :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to your life

* * *

**

Kai glared up at the ceiling, he felt like a prisoner. He hadn't left his room since he returned.

He wasn't a fool enough to go into the living room while Boris was there, he had seen that perverts eyes and he was sure that Boris would give him commands he would defiantly be uncomfortable with.

Glancing at the clock beside him Kai growled, '3 fucking hours I've been stuck inside this room!'

Rolling onto his side Kai was pleased Tala, Bryan and Ray had left him alone. Frowning Kai just couldn't understand why the demo boy's had once again returned to Boris.

Sitting up Kai looked round his room. 'This must be what boredom is like' Walking over to the porch doors Kai lent upon them staring out at his beach view.

It was less crowded than before, but still it was a beautiful sight.

* * *

Tala stayed emotionless as his eyes wandered over the room. Bryan sat on the sofa reading; Ian sat next to him watching some shit on the TV accompanied by Spencer. Boris was sat on a single very comfy chair which was strangely close to the room in which Kai had yet to emerge. 

Dotted around them was Tyson, Max and Kenny all holding trays which held food, drinks, sweets and other stuff the demo's ordered for.

Shaking his head Tala stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen. A wonderful aroma met Tala's nose making his mouth water automatically.

Glancing round the kitchen Tala spotted Ray who was darting round cooking, cleaning, preparing food, preparing drinks and much other stuff.

When the raven-haired spotted Tala he stopped immediately, "Can I help you Tala? Food? Drinks?"

Raising an eyebrow at the teen Tala shook his head before leaning against the counter.

Seeing Ray's confused look Tala spoke, "So…you're a good cook then?"

"Umm…so I've been told," Ray continued with his cooking eyeing Tala every now and then.

"Well they weren't wrong, can you even keep the little phoenix happy?"

Tala watched as Ray's body tensed over the stove, "I…I thought Kai told you not to use that nickname?"

Smirking Tala replied, "Well Kai doesn't know me as well as he used to does he? I never listen to Kai,"

Nodding Ray hid his smile, "well to answer your question yes my cooking can keep Kai happy…he even helps me sometimes,"

"Really!" Tala raised both eyebrows in shock…Kai cook! There was something he never thought he'd see in his life time.

"Is…he erm…any good?"

"Kai?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah he is," Flashing Tala a smile Ray excited the kitchen holding a bowl of pasta in his hands.

* * *

Kai sighed, he hated being bored. Spotting Ray's bag Kai glanced at the door before getting up and seating himself near it. 

Rummaging through it Kai pulled out a silver book, frowning Kai opened the first page;

_Today was the first day I met up with my new team. The Bladebreakers. First there's Tyson he's pretty goby and can eat for his country! But neither the less he's a great blader. Max's a hyper kid but very kind and funny. He's a great defence blader and great mates with Tyson. So's the Chief our own personal technician. I feel honoured._

_But the best blader on our team (yes better than me) I think is Kai our captain. Who I won't deny is hot but he can be cold from what I can see he's not too happy about being on our team. _

Kai's eyes widened, this was Ray's diary. Feeling guilty Kai placed it back into his friend's bag.

Standing up Kai glanced the room, suddenly something white caught Kai's eye. Frowning Kai walked over to Bryan's and Tala's bed crouching onto his knees Kai pulled out a white rucksack.

A smile forming onto his lips Kai recognised it as Tala's. Glancing at the door again Kai zipped it open.

It was full of clothes and blade parts. Sighing Kai leant back on his hands, he had hoped for something a bit more interesting.

Digging into the bag a bit deeper Kai's hand met cool glass. Now interested Kai pulled the object out.

His eyes widening at the photo in his hand (the photo's in a frame oki :P)

It was of Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer all in a group no older than 6 all smiling with their arms draped over each other. But in the middle with a big smile was Kai as a 5 year old.

Frowning at himself Kai quickly placed the picture back. 'Why does Tala have that?'

Feeling confused Kai stood up, the room suddenly felt small. Shuttering Kai walked out the room.

* * *

Everyone looked up at the sight of Kai. Freezing Kai's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His team. The world blading champions where waiting on the demo boys! 

"What are you doing?" Kai looked from each of his team mates.

None said anything just bowed their heads in shame and embarrassment.

"Not liking what you see young Kai?" Kai's eyes snapped to the man beside of him.

Clenching his teeth Kai turned back to look at his team. Sensing Boris stand Kai held his breathe as his body tensed.

Suddenly Boris gripped Kai's chin, "Well get used to it phoenix, this is your life for the next week,"

**

* * *

**

**...TBC**

**wot ya thnk?**

**rxr pwease**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry i haven't been updating. but please enjoy this chapter and review at end please.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Let's begin!**

Kai yawned and opened his eyes. His room was still dark, glancing at the teen asleep next to him Kai's face remained unemotional. Turning to the clock beside him it flashed '04:58'.

Pulling the quilt off him Kai moved swiftly not to disturb Ray. Stretching Kai stood. Walking to the door Kai dared a look at the other bed. He stopped, seeing it empty.

Hesitantly he pulled open the door.

* * *

Tala glared at Bryan. How was it he pulled out Kai's name first? Why hadn't he? Bryan looked up from his seat sensing Tala.

"What?" Spencer and Ian both looked at the started conversation.

"Hn. You know,"

Bryan frowned at Tala's words. Suddenly the door to one of the bedrooms opened revealing Kai wearing a black tank top with black shorts that looked suspiciously like boxers.

Uninterested Bryan returned to question Tala, but said teen was practically drooling at the sight of Kai.

"Hey Bry you're Slaves up!" Spencer returned to the T.V

Kai glared at the blonde as he too remembered the horrid deal. Bryan smirked and noticed Tala return to his glare from earlier. 'So that was what up with him'

Standing Bryan walked over to Kai who was still standing the doorway. Eyeing the approaching teen Kai folded his arms.

Facing each other, Kai glaring and Bryan smirking, neither spoke.

'Too close Bryan! One more step and I swear…' Tala silently threatened.

"Well…Kai…or should I say…_slave_…"

Kai growled.

"You're first task is to go into the kitchen and make me and my team our breakfast. What do you lot fancy?"

"Pfft! Kai can't cook to save his life!" Ian shouted.

"For once I have to agree with the midget." Spencer shouted

"True best keep to the save side and stick with cereal." Bryan grinned, "Off you go slave,"

Not moving Kai remained silent.

His grin fading Bryan repeated, "Go into that kitchen and make us breakfast! That's an order Hiwatari!"

A glare was his reply.

"Hiwatari! I will not tell you again!"

Kai remained the same, the Ian and Spencer tried to hide a grin while Tala watched angrily not liking Bryan's tone.

"Hiwatari…"

"Go fuck yourself Bryan…"

Bryan eyes flashed red. There was a sudden slap sound as the back of Bryan's hand connected with Kai's cheek. The force of the slap was enough to send Kai to the floor.

Tala jumped to his feet as suddenly as another bedroom door opened and Ray appeared above Kai.

Kai could feel his cheek burning, he could feel the stares of the others and he could feel the tears of shame, embarrassment and pain forming in his eyes. Keeping his head down so his bangs covered his eyes Kai tried to compose himself.

"You will do as I say Kai, the first time and without your attitude! Now get up and go make that breakfast I ordered!"

"He isn't an animal!" Ray glared at Bryan, but Kai slowly pushed himself up off the ground silencing Ray.

His eyes still on the ground Kai headed towards the kitchen all eyes on him. When he was out of sight Ray glared round the room before running after his captain.

A clapping made the demo boys turn there stares. Boris stood outside his door smirking.

"Well done Bryan. Very well executed."

"Thank you sir," Bryan's face showed one of triumph.

"Maybe now our little phoenix will be finally tamed, along with his team,"

* * *

...TBC

please rxr please appriciated

thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bestest Frends

* * *

Ray entered the kitchen; his eyes fell on Kai who was lent upon the counter his eyes staring off into another world.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Stepping forward Ray stood next to his captain.

A moment of silence followed.

"I'm sorry Ray," Kai sighed

Frowning Ray replied, "what for?"

"For this! Making you all slaves,"

Sighing also Ray spoke, "I thought I told you not to worry, we should have won that match. It wasn't just you playing."

Kai glanced up a soft smile upon his lips, "thanks,"

"Don't worry, right shall we give those demo boys a breakfast to remember?" winking Ray opened the fridge.

* * *

----demo's----

* * *

Bryan returned to his seat, he could still feel Tala's eyes burning into him. Glancing at the wolf master Bryan paled at the murderous look he was receiving.

Glancing to his other team members Bryan wasn't surprised that neither bothered to check on them, they was too engrossed in the cartoon on TV.

Standing Bryan headed for his room, aware Tala following him in.

Leaving the door Bryan sat on his bed, hearing it slam shut he waited.

"How could you do that Bryan! How could you treat Kai like that! Have you forgot he was the one who allowed us to leave Boris before? I don't believe you did that just to entertain that sick pervert Boris!"

Tala had his fist clenched; it took all his willpower not to smack Bryan as he had done to his precious Kai.

Slowly Bryan stood and faced his friend.

"You forget Tala, you forget that it was Kai who lefts in the clutches of Boris in the first place! Instead of taking us with him he left us!"

Bryan watched Tala's eye's, he could see the inner fight between his emotions.

"I don't care if you believe that Kai set us free, and I don't care that you have a stupid crush on the phoenix! I just want to survive and if that means hurting Kai and angering you I don't care! Only the strong survive in this world,"

Pushing past the red-head Bryan added, "You should remember the abbey's lessons Tala,"

Tala heard Bryan leave, gritting his teeth Tala collapsed onto his bed.

He isn't right! Kai saved us, it wasn't his fault he left us! Kai wouldn't leave us, me, but he had no choice!

Pulling his bag towards him Tala pulled out the frame containing the picture of the younger days in the abbey.

Smiling Tala looked at all their naïve faces. Slowly he took it out of the frame. Turning it over Tala smiled at the scruffy writing.

_Tala,_

_You're my bestest frend efer. And we will stey frends till we grow old and are beyblade champs._

_Youre bestest frend_

_Kai_

Folding it up into his pocket Tala stood. Kai had said they would stay friends and no matter what Boris said or did that would stay true.

* * *

---Kai---

* * *

Picking up the bowels Ray grinned at his captain.

"Lets hope they enjoy," grinning back Kai's eyes shone with a hidden evil.

Walking out Kai and Ray each held two bowels, placing them on the table Ray informed the demo boys their breakfast was ready as Kai placed a bowel in front of each chair.

Jumping up Ian raced to the table hunger dancing in his eyes. Bryan and Spencer soon followed him.

"Where's Tala?" Spencer looked over at Bryan who lifted his spoon.

"In the bedroom, go get him Kai," He looked up threateningly at Kai, whom's cheek had turned red.

The pain still fresh Kai slowly and gracefully headed towards the bedroom door.

Knocking he turned the handle, stepping inside Kai immediately spotted Tala stood looking out of the window.

Coughing Kai spoke, "breakfast." Just because he was a slave didn't mean he had to be polite.

Looking up Tala followed Kai out the room.

* * *

Kai and ray stood either side of the table, they made sure not to look at each other as they wouldn't be able to stop their laughter.

Each demo boy placed a spoonful of porridge into his mouths. Biting his lip Kai waited.

Suddenly they all began to spit out the condense of their mouth back into their bowel, each holding a disgusting look.

Kai sent a wink at ray who smirked back.

Putting orange juice and pepper in the porridge would surly stop them being ordered to cook breakfast in future.

* * *

...TBC

oki not best of chapters but hey it'll do yeah?

please rxr thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it been along wait...hope this chapter is good enough for everyone **

**Chapter 9: Breaking the phoenix**

Bryan wiped his mouth, a disgust look upon his face.

" What the hell is this Kai? I told you to cook breakfast not bloody poison me and my team!" Standing and turning Bryan glared at the smug Kai.

Sneering Kai replied, "Well I can't cook remember, besides I thought you'd enjoy orange porridge,"

Growling Bryan advanced upon Kai. Ray suddenly regretting their actions stared worriedly at his captain, Ray was sure he had seen fear flash in Kai's crimsons eyes. But now they help no emotion.

"You tried to poison us didn't you!" Grabbing the front of Kai's top Bryan pinned the younger teen against the wall. Kai immediately began to struggle.

"Get off!" Suddenly Kai's fist swung and connected with Bryans face. Everyone froze.

Tala who was half way between standing and sitting, bit his lip, Kai was for it now.

Kai glared at Bryan who now held a murderous look. "You'll pay for that you…"

Bryan threw Kai across the room. Crashing to the floor Kai hissed in pain, as it was his head that broke his fall.

"Bryan no!" Tala grabbed hold of Bryan's left arm stopping the teen, whose eyes never left Kai's.

"Hey what's going on? What's all the noise…?" Tyson and Max appeared in their doorway.

"Kai?" Tyson looked between his captain and Bryan.

"The young phoenix just decided that it would be funny to try and poison my team," Boris, who had been sat watching this all, now stood looking down at Kai.

" I'm going to make you wish you hadn't disobeyed me phoenix! You'll learn!" Bryan tore his arm from Tala and headed over to Kai who was still on the floor.

Scrabbling to his feet Kai suddenly felt faint, quickly ray, Tyson and Max stood in front of their weakened captain.

"Move it!" Bryan raised his fist threateningly

"You'll not touch Kai!" Tyson glared up at the older teen

"You're forgetting he's my slave!" Bryan pushed past the 3 teens easily. Grabbing Kai Bryan dragged him to the kitchen, "this time you'll make breakfast and you'll do no surprises!"

* * *

Slamming the door behind him Bryan threw Kai against the counter, knocking the wind out of the teen. Gripping the side Kai tried to catch his breathe fear rising in his chest as he could hear Bryan approaching him.

"Did you really think that you would get away with that little stunt out there Hiwatari?" Bryan now stood behind the slate haired teen, who had now held his breath. Seconds passed and the teens stood in silence. Growling Bryan grabbed the younger teens arm and spun him round, their faces now inches away.

Biting the inside of his lip Kai forced himself to look at Bryan's eyes, which now were glazed by his anger.

"You will never disobey me again! Never!" Bryan's grip, on Kai's arm tighten, causing Kai to bite down harder on his lip to stop himself wincing in pain. Leaning closer to Kai Bryan whispered,

"I am your master now Kai, I command you and you will do as I say otherwise," His other hand griped the front of Kai's top, "There shall be consequences. Get it?"

Turning his head, Kai was unable to look at Bryan, "Yeah, I get it,"

A smirk of victory spread across Bryan's face as released Kai and headed to the door, "Now get my teams breakfast ready,"

Tala stared down at the plate placed down in front of him. Looking back up Tala was unable to make eye contact with Kai who had his eyes downcast. Glancing at Bryan, Tala frowned; Bryan had been watching Kai like a hawk ever since the teen had excited the kitchen.

However Bryan was not the only one watching the Hiwatari, his very own team had been watching him. Checking for any sign of injury or harm. Seeing none they continued to watch him and the demo boys almost expecting them to attack him at any second.

Placing down the last plate Kai glanced towards Bryan. "That will be all for now Kai, go do as you wish,"

Turning away Kai headed for his bedroom door but Bryans voice stopped him, "You're not to leave this hotel what so ever," Gritting his teeth Kai continued to his room.

* * *

Slamming the door Kai walked over to his bed collapsing upon it. Taking deep breathes Kai forced down his emotions, how could he show to Bryan that he was hurt, embarrassed and ashamed? He couldn't! And he wouldn't give him the pleasure.

Sitting up Kai glanced down at his arm, red marks were Bryan's fingers had gripped had begun to turn into purplish bruises. Clenching his fists Kai's nails dug into his palm as he once again forced down his emotions.

Why hadn't he stood up to him? Why hadn't he acted like a true Hiwatari?

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Ray smiled gently at his captain as he shut the door behind him. Unable to make eye contact Kai turned his head away, still ashamed.

His smile fading slightly Ray walked up to Kai; suddenly his eyes fell onto the teens arm. "Did Bryan give you that?"

Shocked at the venom in the voice Kai glanced at Ray, shock filled him at the hate that now danced in the cat like eyes, and Ray's pupils had turned to slits.

"That fucking bastard! Treating you like…like shit!" Ray spun on his heels and almost ran to the door. Horror paralyzed Kai, what would Ray do? What would Bryan do to Ray's anger? Jumping up Kai raced after Ray.

* * *

...TBC

what do you think?  
please review...good or bad welcome


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shield.**

Kai felt his entire body grow numb. His eyes wide he stared in horror as Ray pulled Bryan from his chair and slammed his small fist into the strong jaw. Kai knew that although Ray was trained in the martial arts and had a powerful punch, the Russian was used to much more jaw-breaking punches than the ones Ray could deal out.

"What do you think gives you the right to treat Kai how you are?" Ray's golden orbs glistened with his anger, and Kai was sure that if the boy hadn't had so much adrenaline in his body he would have noticed the warning signs of Bryan's teammates advancing.

Stroking his jaw Bryan began to laugh, which unnerved Ray. He'd been prepared for Bryan to attack him, just as he had done to Kai.

"Well well, looks like it isn't only the little birdie that needs taming," Bryan's smirk left his face as he glanced over at Kai. Without warning Bryan swung his fist, catching Ray in the stomach, "Appears that the little kitty needs declawing too."

Collapsing to his knees Ray tried to catch his breath. Now he knew why people didn't mess with Bryan, and why a simple slap from the Falcon had knocked Kai off his feet. A hiss left Ray's mouth as he felt strong fingers entwine themselves in his long hair, pulling his head back the face of his tormentor came into view.

"Get off him!" Tyson bravely stepped forward, Max followed standing shoulder to shoulder with the blader.

"You two wanting some of the same?" Spencer rose from his seat and turned to the boys, he like Bryan stood heads taller than the blade breakers. Being the smarter of the two Max took a stepped back, grabbing Tyson's arm to encourage him to do the same.

A cry from Ray attracted their attention once again, Bryan had tightened his grip on the raven hair and pulled Ray's head further back.

"Stop it! Kai get him off him!" Tyson directed his glare to his captain.

"Yes Kai, why don't you stop Bryan? That is after all your teammate," Boris's voice suddenly appeared directly behind Kai. Unable to prevent his body from tensing Kai slowly turned to face his old mentor.

"Tell him to get off Ray," Kai was surprised at how calm his voice came out, though he knew Boris could sense his fear.

"I'm afraid I agree with Bryan young Kai, I can't have you all so untamed. Going around punching my team and being so disrespectful." Boris's eyes glistened.

Turning back to look at his team Kai stared down at Ray, tears had begun to gather in the normally cheerful eyes of the tiger. Even though Ray had been trained to fight he wouldn't be used to the pain and torture Kai knew the demolition boys was able to hand out. Kai's eyes shifted to Tyson and Max. Max was such an innocent and friendly soul Kai doubted the blond had ever been in a fight, there was no way he could handle the punishments. And Tyson, his stubbornness and loudmouth was defiantly going to earn his a couple of punches. Kai's mind retracted to the time he himself had hit Tyson, the boy couldn't handle a weak hit from him, how would he survive one from Tala, Spencer or Ian? There was no way he could cope with Bryan! A whimper from Kenny caused Kai to close his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he turned back to Boris, his eyes opening slowly his mind made up. Boris raised an eyebrow down at the teen, displaying his curiosity.

"If my team behaves themselves I do not want any of them or you to touch them!"

"I cannot see your team being so cooperative, I feel that they will need to be taught a few lesson's before they know how to behave."

"NO!" Kai stepped forward, his fear for his teammates overpowering him. A smirk spread across Boris's lips.

"No?"

"I'll...punish me," Kai begged.

"Kai no!" Ray shouted from his spot on the floor.

"Punish me," Kai continued ignoring Ray, "If they do anything to 'disrespect' anyone of you then as their captain I'll take their punishment. I do not want even a finger placed on them!"

Boris looked past Kai and to the teenagers the phoenix was protecting. Their eyes wide in horror at what their captain was going to do for them. How much fun this was going to be, surely the loud mouth Tyson couldn't help but misbehave.

Tala stared horrified at the back of Kai, what was he thinking? His team was one of the most rebellious and opinionated team he'd ever faced. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to put himself in undoubted danger for them. Tala felt his stomach tighten as he remembered his and Kai's time back at the abbey.

-Flashback-

Tala tried to gasp for breath as his throat was released allowing him to slide down the wall. Boris turned to face the figure over his shoulder.

"It was me," The voice shook with fear. Knowing the voice all too well Tala snapped open his eyes, the small frame of a seven year old Kai. He was trembling as he glared up at their mentor.

"You?" Boris appeared amused, "It was you who snuck into the canteen after hours and stole food?"

Tala caught Kai's eyes, and began to frantically shake his head; he knew that Kai was trying to get him out of trouble. Tala also knew that Boris didn't believe Kai, but the pervert would do anything for a chance with Kai.

"Yes." Kai looked away from the blue eyes of his best friend.

"No! It was..." Tala scrambled to his feet only to be thrown back down after Boris back handed him.

"Quiet!" Boris signalled to the guards that stood in the shadows, "take him back to his room, and ensure it is locked. I'll deal with young Kai here."

-End of Flashback-

Biting his lip Tala knew that Kai was once again playing the hero.

"Alright Kai, my team and myself with not hurt your team."

"If I see any bruises or find out anything has..."

"You have my word Kai," Boris turned and headed back into his room leaving the teens alone together.

Spinning round Kai glared at Bryan, "You heard your master, let Ray go!"

Throwing Ray down to the ground Bryan growled, returning to his seat followed by Spencer. Dropping his glare Kai dropped down to kneel next to Ray, quickly they were surrounded by the rest of their team.

"You okay?" Kai softened his voice as he gentle reached for Ray's shoulder. Ray nodded his head hiding his face from his teammates. Glancing up to Tyson, Max and Kenny Kai shared worried looks. Standing up Kai bent over Ray and snaked his arms around his waist. Gently he lifted Ray to his feet, nodding to the direction of his room Kai guided Ray followed by his team.

The Demolition boys watched them leave; Tyson sent them his best glare before slamming the door closed behind them.

"Hanging around them has made Kai dumb." Spencer observed. All eyes turned to the blond who continued to stare at the door.

"How so?" Ian questioned.

"Only an idiot would demand to take the hits for their team when the one dishing out the punishment is Boris." Spencer finally turned his gaze to his own team, "Especially after we all know Boris's favourite punishment for Kai."

The entire demolition team began to fidget uncomfortably at the memories of Kai's pained cries.

Kai dropped Ray onto their bed. Tyson and Max taking residents beside the tiger.

"I'm so sorry Kai," Ray lifted his head; tears had fallen down his cheeks catching Kai off guard.

"What? Why have you got to be sorry?" Kai seated himself on the bed facing.

"If I hadn't gone for Bryan then you wouldn't have just offered yourself up as a punching bag."Ray again dropped his head.

"Yeah Kai that was pretty dumb! We can handle those idiots; I've taken a hit from you and survived." Tyson high-fived Max and laughter escaped their lips.

"You think that they'll be as soft as that one punch Tyson? You think that they've been taught to be merciful?"

Tyson frowned, "Their not that tough..."

"I think we should listen to Kai Tyson," Kenny pushed his glassed further up his nose. "We've all seen Ray fight before, and never has a single strike immobilised him so much. And I never thought I'd see anyone get one over on Kai."

Kai's hand lifted to the bruise left by Bryan on his arm, his teams eyes focused upon it.

"Chief's right, Kai always thinks highly of us so him putting himself in danger to protect us means that they must mean business." Max's eyes shifted to the bruise that was also forming on Kai's cheek. Kai was terrified for them; he'd seen the horror in his eyes.

Tyson turned to Ray, "Is one of Bryan's punches really that...bad?"

Ray nodded, "I've never felt anything like it before, even when I bladed him."

Gulping Tyson shared a look with Max before they both jumped up and hugged Kai.

"Thanks bud!"

* * *

_I'm Back! Well after finishing my other fic I decided to reread some of my old stuff. And I found myself getting sucked in by this story again and I just wanted to finish it. Although I may rewrite chapters later on. Well as always Review and let me know what you think! Be interesting to see if people are still reading Beyblade fics._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Old Punishments**

Tala looked up as Boris returned into the room, a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. Suppressing a moan Tala knew he should have known that just because they were on 'Holiday' Boris wouldn't have stopped their training, especially as they had lost the world championships.

"I want you ready in 5 minutes!" Boris barked, "And ensure those Bladebreakers don't take too long getting ready also."

Tala raised an eyebrow at Boris's words; the Bladebreakers were going to train with them? Turning his head to look at Bryan he wasn't surprised to see the falcon wearing an amused smirk. Rising from their seats they headed to their new bedroom were their slaves had resided. A shiver ran down Tala's spine at the idea of getting to once again train with Kai.

Opening the bedroom door Tala froze his advances at the sight before him. That loud mouth Tyson and hyper blond Max were currently pinning Kai down on Tala's and Bryan's bed, it looked as though they had attempted to give him...a hug?

The red head could feel his heart pounding in his chest, how they dare be that intimate with Kai! The teens jumped up upon seeing Tala, their glares fading from the intensity of the one they received. Shifting his gaze Tala's glare disappeared immediately, needing to instead bite the inside of his lip in order to stop the lust clouding his mind.

Kai still lay sprawled over Tala's side of the bed, his hair slightly messed from his teammates bear hugs. Kai blinked his eyes, obviously still in shock at what had just happened to him. Tala had to grip the door handle to prevent him from pouncing the phoenix. Damn how could he be even more irresistible when in half shock? A cough from behind snapped Tala out of his musings, Bryan pushed past clearly not affected by the scene they had just witnessed.

"Go get ready; you're coming training with us. Five minutes!" Tala winced at Bryan's voice, it was scary how much the boy could sound and act like Boris when he wanted. Kai too seemed to snap out of his trance as he rose slowly from the bed, which only made Tala bit his lip harder, the phoenix's eyes past between the two new blader's, he stood protectively in front of his team.

"What sort of training?" Kai asked, remembering the training sessions from the abbey. Kai watched as Tala began to advance upon him. Holding his breath he demanded his body remain where it stood, rather than back up as it wished.

"Just an ordinary training session little phoenix," Tala smirked; as he stood before Kai he noted the small fear flicker in those orbs. Kai opened his mouth to snap at Tala about the nickname but stopped as the red head moved closer raising his hand slowly.

Tala stopped himself from chuckling as Kai's eyes grew wider as he grew even closer, reaching past the two toned hair teen Tala ensure his hand brushed the toned arm as he grabbed his blade from under the pillow. Winking at Kai as he turned and followed Bryan back out of the room.

Growling at the backs of his old teammates Kai spoke to the teens that stood behind him, "Go get ready, and be prepared for the training session of your life!"

Walking through the streets full of holiday makers Kai frowned as the beach came into view. Why did they come here? Boris never did a training session in view of spectators. Flicking one of his bangs from out of his eyes Kai inwardly smiled, the sun appeared to be stronger than the last few days he was glad he'd chosen to opt for shorts instead of his heavy cargo pants. His team had followed and decided to also wear their beach trunks and vest tops. Kai observed the team before him, Boris must have been planning on a brutal training session as they too had decided to wear the least amount of clothing they could also.

"Hey Kai?" Kai tilted his head to show Ray he'd heard him, "how bad is this training session going to be?"

"Well, imagine 20 of my Monday morning sessions all together."

"Wha!" Tyson appeared to Kai's left. "You're joking right Kai? How can Boris's top even one of your Monday morning sessions?"

"Easily, I've always told you guys I go easy on you." Kai couldn't help but laugh at the worried exchange of glances his teammates shared.

A familiar laughter reached Tala's ears, one he'd not heard for years. Turning Tala was even more shocked as the laughter freely fell from Kai's mouth, those eyes normally hard now sparkled with joy. Kai's laughter had caused smiles to break across the Bladebreakers faces; they all visibly began to relax. The rest of the Demolition boys turned their heads as they too were shocked at hearing the laughter from old memories.

His laughter just growing to smile on his face Kai turned his gaze from Tyson to the group in front of him. His smile quickly disappeared at their stares. Tala smiled at him, returning a glare Kai pushed past the group and descended down the stone steps onto the beach to where Boris's impatiently waited.

As the group of teenagers gathered in front of him Boris allowed his eyes the pleasure of lingering on the figure that was Kai Hiwatari. The white tank top that Kai wore obscured his view of the well toned chest he'd had the pleasure of seeing only the other day, smirking Boris promised himself he'd work Kai so hard that the teen would be forced to remove the piece of material either from the sweat or heat it would carry.

"This training session will be held at the same standards as is expected at the abbey, which means if you do not perform you shall be punished."

Kai curled his fists; Boris knew that his team wouldn't be up to the near impossible standard of Biovolt.

"You," Boris pointed to Kenny, causing the small boy to jump, "You shall sit with me whilst your team trains and I wish to see how much they improve under my orders. Now quickly stretch!"

Smiling at their friend hoping to comfort him the Bladebreakers watched as Kenny followed Boris back to the steps. Cowering he seated himself on the steps, opening his laptop to collect the required data.

Suddenly the Demolition boys sprang into action, stretching. Max, Tyson and Ray turned to their captain, who had followed the demolition boys lead and begun stretching. Pausing in his actions Kai frowned as his team cautiously tried to copy his movements. Sighing Kai shook his head.

"Just do the normal routine before your workout session on Wednesday." And thus Kai began to lead his team through their warm up.

Tala watched shocked at how depended and dumb the Bladebreakers were.

"Enough," Boris had returned, "See that flag post? I want you all to run there and back five times, the slowest will be punished for their weakness. Go!"

The group of teenagers sprinted off across the deserted beach. After a couple of laps Tyson and Max began to drop behind the large group, their breathing laboured.

"Man how can he expect us to run in this heat?" Tyson moaned.

"Come on Ty, we gotta try. You know it's Kai that'll be punished not us." Max smiled encouragingly. Nodding the pair summoned their strength to continue.

Ray, Spencer and Ian ran ahead of the two boys, knowing to keep a steady pace to enable them to complete the task. Ray smirked to himself, pleased that he was leading the trio. Kai's workout sessions came in handy, determined to prove himself Ray pushed his body further.

In lead sprinted Kai, Tala and Bryan. Kai was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying the sprint. Normally he could only do half a workout due to the need to supervise his teammates, now he was able to go full out. Upon finishing the five laps Kai stopped in front of Kenny, bending over he tried to catch his breath.

"Impressive young Kai, I expected you to trail just like the rest of your team." Boris glanced over the teen before returning his gaze to the approaching group. Kai turned a smile on his face as Ray reached him.

"That's your personal best Ray!" Kenny smiled over his laptop.

Moments later Max and Tyson dropped in front of their feet, both struggling to catch their breath.

"Man...That was...that was tough!" Tyson lay stretched out on his back, a triumphant smile on his face, "But we did it!"

"How pathetic," the Bladebreakers turned to face the voice. The demolition boys stood as though they hadn't just done the same exercise as the team in front of them, rather that they had just awoken. Disgust covered Boris's features as he looked down at Tyson. Honestly if that was too hard for the boy, he wouldn't survive this session.

An hour past with both teams following the orders barked at them by Boris, the demolition boys taking each task in their stride. Boris smirk grew as the Bladebreakers grew tired and the number of punishments they were to receive grew.

"99, 100" Kai lay back on the sand, his chest burnt from the overload of exercise. He'd just finished the 3rd load of sit ups Boris had demanded they do. He was aware that the demolition boys had finished them moment earlier, turning his head to his team he cringed.

"31..."Tyson puffed. The cap wearer lay on the sand, gathering his strength to lift himself. Sweat dripped down Max's face as he too pushed himself over his limit. Ray had long removed his top as it had soaked up his sweat, turning to stare up at the sky Kai knew his team couldn't last much longer, it was surprising how lenient he actually had been to them.

Pushing himself to his feet Kai winced as his muscles screamed at him to rest.

"That's enough, Ray, Max, and Tyson." Kai passed his team as they all collapsed onto their backs with a sigh of relief. Heading over to the steps were Kenny was furiously typing away on his laptop, Kai stopped before Boris.

"I want you to let my team rest." Kai kept his eyes closed, knowing if he looked the man I the face he'd lose his nerve.

"You know that isn't how the abbey's training sessions work." Boris smirked down at the boy before him. He'd grown weaker since leaving, Boris remembered a time when Kai's body could cope with this amount of workout, now he could see Kai's leg's shake from supporting him.

"I don't care about how they are supposed to work," Kai opened his eyes in fury, "They are not used to this! This is a high level workout"

"I assumed that with all their talk about being top class blader's and complaining about you're training that they'd be able to cope." Boris allowed his gaze to pass over the three boys laid out on the sand, listening intently to their captain's conversation. "But seeing how weak they are, I'll allow them to rest."

But? Kai waited for Boris to continue, the man never allowed anyone to relax. Not without a consequence.

"You will finish their workouts; instead of the fifty push ups that would be required you will now do 200. Understood?" Boris eyes flashed dangerously. Kai's mind screamed at him to protest, refuse the deal, his team could handle a little more. A quick glance at the exhausted states of his team told him otherwise.

"Fine."

Walking over to his team Kai quietened their protests with a glare.

"Rest, I won't have you kill yourselves out of pride."

Knowing better than to fight Kai, the three blader's rose slowly from where they sat and followed Kai's order by sitting themselves beside Kenny. Kai looked over at the demolition boys who had begun to do the required fifty push ups. Pulling off his top Kai took a deep breath before dropping down and began mentally counting the push-ups.

Boris couldn't tear his eyes away; a bead of sweat ran down Kai's back causing Boris's crouch to jump to life. The boys arm's shook at the weight of pushing his body back up from the sand. Kai's lips parted slightly as he tried to breath, getting the needed oxygen into his body. Boris knew he'd couldn't wait any longer; he'd have to have Kai tonight.

Tala watched half horrified and half turned on at the sight of Kai. His eyes travelled over the body he so desperately wanted to touch, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at pleasure of just the sight. But the sight was ruined at the pain on the phoenix's face. The heat from the sun, the lack of oxygen and water was catching up to Kai. Those arms normally strong and solid arms shook violently, threatening to give way at any moment.

Kai gritted his teeth, annoyed at his body. He knew he could complete the 200 push ups; he just needed to push himself. His arms felt like they were on fire, his muscles screaming at him to give up. Suddenly his arms collapsed under him, Kai fell into the sand.

"That'll do Kai." Boris hovered over him, shading him from the sun. Looking up at the man Kai felt his blood run cold, he'd seen that look in the man's eyes before, that look of wanting. Reaching down Boris grabbed Kai's arm, dragging him up to his feet. Swaying Kai fell into Boris's chest; he could feel his legs shaking violently. Cursing himself Kai made to push himself away as he felt Boris's arms snake around his waist, holding him there.

"Tala! Ian! Take the rest of the Bladebreakers back to the hotel and have them begin to prepare tonight's meal."

"Hey, what about Kai?" Tyson folded his arms in a very Kai like manner.

"Well Kai is to receive the punishments you all should have received for your poor displays today." Boris snapped back in reply. "Spencer, Bryan you are to come with me and the young phoenix."

Tala could only watch as Boris dragged Kai down the beach followed by his teammates. Soon they had disappeared out of sight. Sighing Tala headed back to the Hotel, his group in toe.

Kai was thrown to the floor of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, too weak to even lift himself Kai waited for the on slaughter of fists he knew would come. A click of fingers made Kai's body tense as it echoed around the room.

It felt like hours had passed when Boris ordered Spencer and Bryan to stop. Coughing and trying to catch his breath Kai winced from the pain that shot through him. His own blood covered his skin, bruises already forming. He was aware that Boris had ordered the two teens to leave the room and guard the doors, leaving Kai alone with the monster.

A hand gripped his chin and turned his face, Boris's face soon came into view. Fear began to grow in Kai's heart the danger of his current situation becoming clear.

"You're so beautiful Kai, even when covered in your own blood. Do you know how much I've missed the opportunity to be alone with you? Have some quality time?"

Tears formed in Kai's eyes, he knew what was going to happen. It always did. He didn't have the strength to push his body up from the floor what hope did he have in fighting Boris. The man allowed his thumb to caress Kai's cheek.

"It has been such torture watching you, being so close but unable to touch." Boris pulled Kai's face closer, "But you're all mine now."

Crushing his lips against Kai's Boris moved himself so he was on top of the boy, preventing him from moving if he suddenly had a burst of strength.

Bryan stared at his fist, covered in Kai's blood. Disgust ran through him. Allowing his arm to drop to his side he dared a look at Spencer. The blond stared back, his face too emotionless. They both knew why Boris had them leave. Knew why he wanted them to ensure he'd not be disturbed. An old familiar scream of pain echoed into the corridor. The teenagers broke their eye contact, the memory of Kai's torture resurfacing.

* * *

_Soo what you guys think? Please review and let me know!_

_I just want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, I was amazed at how many people who first read this story still enjoyed it enough to read the newest chapters. You've all inspired me to update. Hope this chapter is meeting all expectations._

_P.S I do not have a Beta so any mistakes I apologise. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Maids**

Bryan and Spencer quickly rose to their feet upon hearing the approaching footsteps. Shaking his head Spencer tried to clear the haunting screams from his mind, although they'd long died from the owner's voice they echoed continuously inside him.

The wooden door opened revealing Boris holding an unconscious Kai bridal style. It unnerved the teens how protectively and almost lovingly Boris held the phoenix. Kai's bruised torso was now covered by Boris's shirt, the man left wearing only his under shirt.

"Time to head back, no doubt Tala will be worrying." Boris lead them out into the empty road, the sun had long ago set.

Bryan walked stiffly behind Boris, unable to tear his eyes away from Kai's peaceful face. His true innocence showing, Bryan frowned how could he forget that Kai was still just a kid? His frame appeared even smaller, more fragile in the arms of Boris. One of Kai's bang's dropped away from his forehead revealing a deep cut above his eyebrow, the blood long ago dried. Bryan clenched his fists together, burning from the blood of the phoenix.

A hand on his shoulder caused the falcon to jump; turning his head to look his stomach knotted even tighter seeing even more of the pure blood disgracefully dried upon his friend's knuckles. Meet each the other's gaze they knew Tala was going to kill them.

Tala sighed, his fingers twisting his red hair playfully. He was currently seated on the settee beside Ian. The Bladebreakers had long ago prepared their meal and now sat on the remaining seats in the room. The only sound coming from the television set before them.

Ian had insisted on watching the highlights from the Beyblading torment.

"Where's the foot stool in this place?" Ian tore his eyes from the box glaring at the trio.

"There isn't one," Tyson huffed, annoyed at being disturbed as his match against Lee came on the screen.

"If that's the case, get on your knees you can be my foot stool." Ian smirked triumphantly.

Glaring back Tyson bit his lip before doing as he was told, knowing it was Kai that was in danger not him if he gave the midget a piece of his mind.

"Blondie, go fetch me a drink," Max rose, also holding his tongue, "O and a slice of cake."

Shaking his head Tala redirected his attention to the television, the match changing to Kai's match against Spencer. What was Boris doing with him? They'd been gone over 3 hours. Unable to watch the phoenix on the screen Tala silently stood up and headed for his room.

Collapsing onto his bed Tala waited for Ray to shut the door behind them. Honestly for a neko-jin that teen was so heavy footed. Sensing the tiger standing over him Tala looked up, a confused glare on his face.

"What Kon?" He hoped the boy was smart enough to catch the annoyance in his tone, he just wanted to be alone.

"What will Boris do to Kai?"

Sitting up Tala couldn't help but break the eye contact. What was he meant to say? Boris no doubt had taken Kai to release the sexual frustration he'd had built up since the teen had left the abbey? No Kai wouldn't want his teammate's innocent minds to be scarred.

"He's just taken him for a lesson in manners."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning a beating most likely." The silence forced a curious Tala to raise his gaze; he was taken aback by the burning in Ray's eyes.

"A beating? That's all?"

Tala looked Ray over, what did this kid know? Surely Kai wouldn't have told him? Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. Max popped his head round sheepishly, holding out the phone.

"Ray its Mr Dickinson, what do I say?" Max shot a glance to Tala before smiling pleadingly at Ray. Reaching out his hand Ray took the handheld, Tala watched as the boy took a few deep breaths before placing the phone to his ear, a smile now gracing his features.

"Hey Mr Dickinson great to hear from you."

Tala raised an eyebrow, impressed at Ray's sudden change. Had he learnt that from Kai? Or was there more to this team than he'd thought.

"Everything's fine... Yeah weathers great... Kai? Oh he's out being Kai...left a couple of hours ago... A talk? Why? I understand...I'll get him to give you a call when he comes back. Okay sir, bye."

Handing the phone back to Max Ray smiled encouragingly at his friend.

"Ray! Max! Get out here!" Tyson shouted. Rushing into the main room Ray was aware of Tala following. All were unprepared for the sight that greeted them.

Bryan and Spencer walked into the room, blood on their fists and clothes, they both kept their gaze on the carpeted floor. Boris stood in the doorway, holding Kai. A victorious smirk spread across his face, it grew upon seeing Tala.

"What the hell did you monsters do to him?" Max ran towards Kai's seemingly lifeless form, only to be pulled viciously back by Ian.

Horror filled Ray; he'd never seen Kai so defenceless, not even when he lay asleep next to him. He always held a powerful aura. The shirt that had been roughly put on Kai slipped open, revealing the bruised torso beneath it. Gasps left three of the Bladebreakers mouths as Kenny collapsed to the floor in shock.

"You see now what the consequence of your weakness. May this be a lesson to you all." Striding past the frozen audience Boris headed for Kai's room. No matter how much he wanted to share a bed with the phoenix he was no idiot, he knew Kai needed rest.

Tala watched as Boris laid Kai down on the bed, pulling the covers roughly over his form. Clenching his jaw it took all his strength not to attack the man. He'd seen the bit mark on Kai's neck, the mark of ownership. A reminder to him that Kai was Boris's and no one, especially him, was to touch.

-The next day -

Light shone through the gap in the curtains, adorning the bed closest to the window. Tala and Bryan had long ago awoken and left the room, leaving the two older bladers of the Bladebreakers to sleep. Ray lay silently next to the unconscious figure of his captain. Kai hadn't awoken nor moved in his slumber. His blood now stained the sheets and shirt he wore. Reaching out Ray brushed aside Kai's hair, allowing him to inspect the cut above his brow.

It was a rare occasion for Ray to witness Kai asleep, normally he would have rejoiced at the opportunity, praying for it to last as long as possible. But now he prayed to see those crimson orbs burn with fire. Sighing Ray decided he should get up.

Without the strength Kai gave his team Ray knew he'd have to take the burden of keeping Tyson's, Max's and Kenny's moral up. Dressing silently Ray looked down at his captain. Walking over to Kai's beside table he opened the top draw. Withdrawing Dranzer Ray placed the phoenix in her master's hand

"Help him Dranzer."

Shutting the bedroom door behind him Ray looked around the room. Tyson, Max and Kenny were once again holding trays of snacks, but were wearing maid outfits? Ray's jaw dropped.

"I knew I forgot someone!" Ian pouted.

"Ah! The chief has awoken," Bryan laughed, "Care to make breakfast?"

Feeling his eye twitch Ray headed towards the kitchen, trying not to make eye contact with his team. "Guys I'm going to need your help."

The demolition boys watched as their slaves retreated to the kitchen, unable to hold their laughter anymore.

"I have to admit that those outfits were a great idea Ian," Spencer ruffled the small boy's hair.

"May as well have some harmless fun with them, especially whilst Boris is gone for the day."

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Ray had his back to his teammates, knowing he'd be on the floor dying from laughter if he looked at them again.

"It was an order from Ian," Tyson pouted as he looked down at his outfit.

Turning slowly Ray looked each member over, a cheeky smile on his face. "Best hope none of them have a crush on you guys," Winking he doubled over in laughter at the horror on his friends faces.

"Now that you mention it, I did think Spencer was looking at you funny Max."

Max blinked, once, twice. Shaking his head he gaped at Tyson. Was this some cruel joke? Sending a worried look at his best friend Tyson turned back to Ray.

"You don't think they did this to bring to life some twisted fantasy? What if they've wanted this since Russia? What if they've always had a huge crush on us all?" Tyson sunk to knees as he continued to mumble.

Shaking his head Ray began to gather ingredients and pans.

Seeing his opportunity Tala silently lifted himself from his chair, relieved that the neko-jin had finally awoken. Reaching for the door handle Tala's movements was frozen by the sudden silence that had fallen on the room. Curious he turned. His entire sent sympathetic looks towards him.

"What?" Folding his arms Tala frowned at Bryan who had begun to stand. The falcon was now the proud owner of a black eye.

-Flashback—

Tala lay in bed, waiting to hear the click of Boris's bedroom door. He could feel Bryan's body tensing next to him; Tala narrowed his eyes his anger rising again at the thought of his teammate. Sitting up Tala swung his legs out of bed, still fully dressed. His ears picking up the click of a lock indicating Boris's departure to his room. Tala began to pull on his shoes, feeling Bryan pull back the covers and climb out of bed. Standing Tala glanced over at the other bed. The moonlight fell over Kai.

His jaw clenching Tala left the bedroom followed by Bryan, noting the golden orbs that shone watching them. Spencer appeared from the other room, silently following his team out of the hotel room. The hotel was currently empty except for the night staff. A single security guard sat in his office watching cartoons on the television supposed to be used for CCTV. A hotel staff member stood at the desk talking on the phone; from her laughter they knew it wasn't a business call.

Passing them Tala, Bryan and Spencer headed towards the door named 'Basement'. They continued down the wooden steps in silence. Upon reaching the bottom they paused. Bryan and Spencer stared at the back of their captain. Both prepared for the explosion that was undoubtedly about to happen.

"Did you leave Boris alone with him?" Tala's voice shook. Silence was the reply. Growling Tala spun round, his fist connecting with the side of Bryan's face.

-End of Flashback—

"Why are you doing this to yourself Tala?"

Dropping his gaze Tala searched the floor hoping it would answer for him. After a few seconds of silence Tala lifted his gaze, his team still stared waiting.

"I love him."

Pain shot through Kai, felt as though he'd been stabbed with hundreds of knifes, his skin felt like it was on fire. His eye lids felt heavier than they had in years. His senses also woke. Sitting bolt up Kai looked frantically around the room. No sign of him, so why could he smell him? It made him feel sick, past memories long buried played in front of him. Why was he in such pain? Looking down at his body Kai's eyes widened in horror. His skin was masked in bruises, when had that happened? Lifting the shirt he wore Kai stared at it, this wasn't his.

Slowly his mind began to piece yesterday's memories together. Ripping the cloth off him Kai threw it to the floor, he felt sick. The memory of those lips against his own, against his neck and body, those lustful touches slammed into his mind. Ignoring the reality that his legs most likely couldn't support him Kai quickly climbed out of bed, only to collapse to the floor.

He could feel Boris all over him, smell him, and taste him on his lips. Gathering all of his strength Kai pulled himself back to his feet, using the bed as support. Slowly he manoeuvred himself to the bathroom. Sliding down the wall Kai gripped the toilet, unable to stop himself from throwing up.

The memory of how Bryan and Spencer, his once close friends, had abandoned him. Knowing what Boris was going to do, they still left him. Kai's eyes began to sting as his mind traitorously replayed the event. Retching again Kai was only partially aware of the blood coming from his mouth, tears now freely flowing from his eyes.

* * *

_So I realised that I had infact placed this under the genre of humour...so I will try and give this story more of a humourous side. _

_Heh. Anyway I'd lvoe to hear your thoughts. I Love getting reviews, it's so rewarding hearing whether you guys are enjoying the story._ _(Hope these quick updates are making up for the lack since starting)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Memories**

The training room was unusually quiet, the moonlight slipped through the only window placed feet above the ground. The soft lighting highlighted the two figures in the centre of the room. The tallest figure of a man was busy fastening his belt, ignoring the small child that lay at his feet. A six year old Kai slowly pushed himself up, his body screamed at him as he was only able to muster the strength to pull himself to his knees, needing the support of his hands in front of his small frame to support him.

"In future I expect my orders to be fulfilled without defiance." Boris's voice echoed in the circular room. Fastening his coat Boris allowed his eyes the pleasure of watching his beloved prey.

Kai could feel the gaze upon him, gritting his teeth Kai cursed himself as a visible shiver ran over his body. Keeping his crimson eyes tightly shut Kai could feel Boris crouch down silently, his stomach twisting in knots as the strong hand gripped his chin lifting his face. Kai knew Boris was waiting to see his eyes. Disgust beat in his heart as he complied. Slowly he was greeted to the sadistic face of his mentor. His eyes burnt from the tears he refused to shed, though blurry Kai could see a triumphant smirk spread over Boris's features.

"You never cry for me anymore Kai," with his other hand Boris ghostly trailed his fingers down Kai's cheeks, almost remembering where tears had fallen, "Such a pity. You do look your best when you cry for me."

Releasing the small boys face Boris rose allowing Kai to drop his head in shame. Still feeling Boris touching his cheek Kai again tightly shut his eyes.

"Until next time my young phoenix." Boris's voice sounded distant, and a large slam informed Kai that the man had now left the room, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. A quivering sob escaped Kai's lips as a single tear escaped his eyes, obediently following Boris's ghostly line.

Anger built up in the small frame, causing the tortured body to shake. Digging his nails into the concrete floor Kai forced his hands into fists, welcoming the pain that shot through his fingers as his nails snapped under the pressure. Slamming down the small fists Kai screamed. Why him? Why just him? No one else received this 'special' treatment. He knew, he'd asked Tala and Bryan, had them ask the other boys at the abbey.

Unaware of the time Kai slowly regained control of his shivering body. Standing Kai swayed slightly, his body still weakened from the punishment. Wiping the rough tear from his cheek, Kai willed away all his emotions. Suddenly the crimson eyes of the six year old hardened. Taking a deep breath he headed for the double wooden doors, his ears ringing with his screams.

Walking down the corridors of the abbey Kai held his head high. Other students passed, either alone or in groups, everyone knew of Kai's 'special' punishments with Boris. Ignoring a group of boys who towered above him, Kai knew from their hidden glances that they'd heard. Heard his screams as Boris forced himself upon the boy. They all knew that he was with Boris, because the Grandson of the great Voltaire never screamed. Never during a beating from the guards, never during a torture from the guards not even during a beating from Voltaire himself. They all knew Kai was alone with Boris when his blood curdling screams echoed through the grounds.

Reaching his room Kai quickly entered, bored of the sympathetic stares of his peers. Slamming the door behind him Kai collapsed to the floor, his energy finally gone.

"Kai?" Too tired to open his eyes or fight, Kai welcomed the embrace from his best friend.

"Why did you do it Kai?" Tala pulled the boy tighter, "Why didn't you just destroy my blade? They would have fixed it, Wolborg would have been fine. We'd both have forgiven you; a day or so without a blade is worth it to keep you away from that bastard!"

Kai shook his head, "I couldn't do it Tala, he'd have sent you to the cells."

"Kai a beating for me is nothing compared to..." Tala couldn't force himself to finish the sentence, instead leaving it were he had. They both knew of what he spoke of.

"Forget it Tala," Pushing away from the embrace Kai stood up, ignoring the look he received from his friend Kai headed for his bed. Laying down Kai welcomed the much needed comfort it offered.

"I can handle Boris."

-End Flashback—

Kai shook his head, willing the memories away. Why couldn't they stay lost? His knuckles white from his grip of the toilet Kai allowed the bile to rise in his throat. Coughing he wanted to empty everything from inside him, maybe then he'd free himself from his memories.

His tears ran over his cut lip, the salt stinging the wound. Once he was sure he had nothing left to throw up Kai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking down Kai winced as it visibly shook. Reaching up Kai used the sink to pull him up onto his feet.

Wearily crimson orbs rose to meet their reflected twins. The sight disgusted the phoenix, his eyes were even redder and puffy from the tears that still escaped them, and the bruise on his cheek had begun to fade only to be replaced by a graze now dry of blood. Kai was surprised to see the cuts on his face had been cleaned and cared for.

Ray must have done it when I was asleep. Kai's thoughts came to a sudden halt as he stared in horror at his reflection. Had they seen him? He'd tried so hard to not allow them information on what truthfully happened inside that place. Kai's eyes dropped to the dark mark on his neck. Turning his head to get a better look Kai lifted his hand to the mark.

Kai felt sick as his fingers brushed over the indents. Boris had bitten him! Like some sort of possession he'd been marked. His breathing suddenly growing sharp Kai dropped his hand forcing his eyes away from the mark. Boris had marked Kai only once before, the first time he'd taken him. Shame was all Kai could feel, he longed for the security of his scarf, the reason he'd begun to wear it in the first place. To hide the mark and protect his neck from becoming another possession again. His tears fell heavier.

-Flashback—

"It's okay to cry Kai; it's nothing to be ashamed of." Tala looked over at the small boy on the bed opposite. Three years had passed since Kai had first stumbled into their room, tears streaming down his face with the horrifying confession of what Boris had done. And since that night the bluenette had promised him he'd never cry for Boris again.

The same boy now sat staring down at his hands, his skin glowing red from the vigorous scrubbing.

"It'll help to cry," Tala sighed; he hadn't seen Kai cry since that night.

"Tears show my weakness Tala," The bluenette snapped his head up, "He wants me to cry! I won't every cry for him or anyone else!"

-End Flashback—

Sighing Kai turned shutting the bathroom door. How could he stop the tears at such a young age but now he couldn't even prevent his body from shaking let alone control the liquid that rolled over his cheeks. Turning the lock Kai paused. He'd broken the promise to himself, he'd cried for Boris. Was still crying for Boris. Growling Kai turned on the shower and removed the remaining clothing on his lower half.

Stepping in he welcomed the warmth of the water to rush over his aching body, washing away any sign of his broken promise. Picking up the shower gel Kai squired the blue substance into his palm, the smell of Boris still sunk deep into his skin. Got to get him off me! Got to get rid, forget it ever happened.

Kai knew that the Demolition boys were aware of what had happened, he could only pray that they wouldn't mention it. Hope they too would remember the lessons of the abbey, forget you ever saw anything. That way Kai was sure he'd be able to continue lying to his team, he couldn't tell them.

-Flashback—

Kai sprinted down the corridor, his heart beating painfully. Whether from excitement, fear or nerves he didn't know. All he knew was that his Grandfather had decided to pay the Abbey a visit. Turning a corridor Kai dodged a group of guards and continued his sprint. He'd decided that today he was going to tell his Grandfather about his special punishments.

After a year since the abuse began Tala had finally convinced him that if anyone could stop the mentor it was his Grandfather. Both the boys knew that Voltaire held power over Boris and where convinced that he would not approve of these special punishments.

Reaching the grand oak doors of the offices Kai paused, catching his breath and straightening his clothes. His Grandfather would not be pleased if Kai looked as common as those he trained with, Kai was expected to hold his head high, and he was representing Voltaire and the Hiwatari name after all.

Forcing the grand doors open Kai nodded at the receptionist who waved him along without even lifting her head. Knowing the way to the Mentor's office well, a little too well for him, Kai quickened his pace his wish to see his Grandfather growing.

Stopping outside of the office Kai quickly patted his hair down, he was about to knock when the voice of the elders travelled to his ears.

"How's he doing?" Voltaire's deep voice reached Kai as though he was stood in front of the boy.

"Very well, top of his group in fact." Kai smirked at the fear clear in the mentor's voice, "We were actually going to move him up two grades, and he is rapidly gaining power and skill."

"Good, see that you push him, I expect nothing less than the best to come from my Grandson." Silence fell between the two men; Kai leaned closer to the door intrigued.

"Has he been following orders?" Kai felt his stomach flicker in fear.

"Yes, although occasionally he has stepped out of line. Though do not worry steps have been taken to ensure his rebellion is squashed. The one you mentioned has been followed and appears to be the most successful." Laughter played in Boris's voice.

Kai stepped away from the door, his heart pounding in his chest. His grandfather knew? His grandfather had told Boris to touch him! Rape him! Dropping his head Kai felt his heart break, the one person he trusted above all, he'd been betrayed his own blood!

Lifting his hand Kai knocked the voices within disappearing. The door opened swiftly revealing his mentor's torturous smile; Kai stared through his bangs to the large figure that was currently seated behind the large desk.

-End Flashback—

Tala stared at his team; their shock was placed upon his own features. Had he really said that out loud? Did he love Kai? He'd never even thought he loved Kai let alone spill that phrase out to his team! Sure he cared for Kai; they'd been best friends for years and gone through so much it was hard not to feel something for the boy. But he always thought it was friendship. He wouldn't deny that he lusted for the boy, but that was to be expected. You only had to take a quick glance at the teen to know that he was sex on legs! Tala would be surprised if there was any man straight or gay that would deny Kai was gorgeous.

Bryan stared at Tala, from the look on the red headed face the teen had only just realised he actually loved the traitor. The entire team knew that Tala had always fancied Kai that much was obvious from the amount of time the blader drooled over him. But to actually love him! Shaking his head Bryan was the first to snap out of the trance state the Russians now appeared to be in.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble Tala, loving him means nothing but bad news. You know better that all of us what Kai means to Boris. We've all seen what happens to those that try taking Boris's stuff."

The demolition boys nodded in agreement, they'd all seen firsthand what happened to guards who tried to give Kai his 'special' punishment.

"Kai isn't a possession Bryan," Tala glared at his friend, it was worrying the effect Boris was having on him.

"As much as we all want to believe that Tala, when Boris is involved you know that isn't true." Spencer said, sorrow filling his voice.

"Grubs up!"

The demolition boys quickly removed the emotions from their faces as the Bladebreakers re-entered the room holding plates and trays full of food. Ruffling his hair Tala turned back to the bedroom door, pulling it open he noticed that Kai's bed was now vacant. Steam escaped under the bathroom door, sitting on the bed Tala watched the door his thoughts clouding his mind.

Stepping out of the shower Kai grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and draped it around his waist. Taking a second towel he began to rub his hair, once he was happy it would no long stick to his face Kai dropped the damp towel in the wash basket the hotel provided. Looking around the room Kai sighed, he'd not brought a change of clothes with him.

Tala was snapped from his thoughts as the bathroom door unlocked and opened. A blush grew on his cheeks as Kai stepped out with a towel loosely wrapped around his slender waist. Tala's eyes watched as a droplet of water ran down Kai's chest, a frown formed as his eyes registered the purple bruises that continued under the towel on his hips. Looking back over Kai's body Tala cursed himself for not causing more injury to Bryan and Spencer as they appeared to have done a heck of a job on Kai. Standing Tala allowed his eyes to look Kai over once again, this time seeing the redness to his skin; a familiar redness that usually appeared from Kai's violent scrubbing. His blue eyes finally resting upon the mark on Kai's neck.

Kai was shocked to see Tala sat waiting for him, just like old times he mused before placing his well known glare onto his features. He watched silently as Tala's eyes roamed over his body taking in the bruises inflicted by his own teammates. Kai kept his eyes focused on the wolf as he stood and moved closer.

"What do you want Ivanovo?"

Tala's brilliantly blue eyes snapped from Kai's eyes. Eyes they were still red and puffy from crying. He was shocked, over ten years had passed since he'd last seen Kai cry, and his time away from the abbey must have truly weakened the phoenix.

"You finally cried," Tala whispered. His eyes widening slightly Kai broke the contact of their stares, he needed to get dressed and just lay down. He didn't have the energy for Tala, curling his hands into fists Kai pushed past Tala to reach his stuff. Hoping to tell the red head the conversation was over. Kai was suddenly thrown back into Tala's chest as the bedroom door slammed opened. He felt Tala's body tense and his arms that were around him tighten. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who had just walked in, his eyelids felt so heavy as the last of his energy was fading. Forcing himself to open his eyes he stared through his lashes at the newcomer.

Boris stood in the door way, a murderous look on his face. It took his whole willpower not to rip Kai from the clutches of Tala and murder the red head for even daring to touch his phoenix. But with the Bladebreakers currently watching he could do no more than stare. His anger grew as Tala pulled Kai closer.

"Tala may I have a word, now!"

Nodding slowly Tala watched as Boris spun on his heels and disappeared into his own room. Glancing down at the teen in his arms Tala couldn't help but hold him tighter as his small frame began to shake. Ray suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Kai? You okay?" Tala could hear the concern of Kai's teammate. Sighing he motioned for Ray to take Kai, knowing that the phoenix would struggle to keep himself upright.

"He needs rest, typical Kai trying to get up and be independent knowing full well his body can't handle it." Tala watched as the neko-jin nodded in response and helped Kai back to their bed. A smile graced his lips when Kai shot him a wary glare.

Heading back into the living space Tala noticed that the door to Boris's room stood ajar, waiting for him.

"I warned you." Bryan stood beside him his eyes also on the door.

"I can't stand back and watch him do this to Kai any longer. And you shouldn't either."

"Well we'd better move fast, you know who he went to see today." Bryan ran a hand through his hair before heading back to his seat, "Be prepared Tala."

Shrugging Tala headed to the door, replying over his shoulder, "He won't do anything in a hotel room full of Bladebreakers."

* * *

_Review? Let me know what you think?_

_I know that not alot truelly happened in this chapter but I felt the information included in the flashbacks was needed. Also sorry that there wasn't much Bladebreakers but they will be included more in the next chapter! Promise!_

_Again thanks for reading and let me know what you think and thanks to all who have reviewed previous chapters!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Make up**

Tala pushed the door further open giving him a clear view of the room as he entered his eyes finding Boris who stood in front of the balcony doors, his back facing Tala. Daring a glance behind him Tala shifted his weight from foot to foot, minutes past before Boris turned his head to address him.

"Shut the door." His voice was emotionless, unnerving Tala. He'd expected some kind of emotion, heck he'd expected to be attacked as soon as he'd entered the room after seeing the murderous look his mentor had sent him before leaving the phoenix's bedroom. Hesitantly Tala turned his body allowing him to reach out and shut the door. Hiding Bryan's concerned look.

Suddenly Tala was torn backward and pinned down onto the bed, Boris's hands gripped tightly around his thin neck. Tala knew better than to struggle against the hand that held him, particularly with the mood the owner was in. Forcing himself to stay calm, Tala focused on trying to breath.

"You think you can have him?" Boris's breath ghosted against Tala's ear, "You think that he would want you?"

Tala could feel Boris's grip on his neck grow tighter cutting his air supply off, "You think that you can tell him you love him and you both can run off into the sunset?"

Boris's laughter caused a shiver to run up Tala's spine, his head began to spin from the lack of oxygen. Willing himself to concentrate on Boris's words Tala blinked away the black spots forming in front of his eyes.

"You know who I've been to see don't you..."

Kai collapsed onto the pillows, his body completely empty of energy. Never had it taken so much energy just to put boxer shorts on. Ray turned back around upon hearing his captain's relieved sigh; his eyes fell onto the exposed chest covered in purple bruises. His stomach knotted at the sight of bruises shaped like fingers at the slender hips, gritting his teeth Ray ran his eyes back up Kai's body, they again paused this time at the mark on Kai's neck. He'd seen it last night; he'd actually allowed his fingers run over the bite. No matter how much everyone thought it Ray wasn't naive, he knew exactly what Boris had done to punish Kai. Tala's reaction to his question had practically confirmed his thoughts. He'd caught the looks that Boris gave to his captain, the lust filled glances, the ghostly touches.

"I'm fine Ray, there's no need to hang around like I'm incapable of looking after myself." Kai's voice snapped Ray out of his thoughts, smiling down at the scowling teenager Ray shook his head.

"It's not that Kai," He didn't want to leave Kai alone right now; "I just remembered that Mr Dickinson rang yesterday."

Sitting up Kai stared in confusion at the tiger, what would be so important that Mr Dickinson would interrupt their 'relaxing' holiday. "Hn?"

"He wouldn't say what it was about, but I did tell him I'd get you to ring back as soon as possible." Ray waited as Kai scowled to himself before sending him a look which told Ray to fetch the phone.

Collapsing back onto the bed Kai shut his eyes; it felt like days since he'd last slept. Sighing he couldn't believe how bad the beating had been. It was true what Boris and the Demolition boys said, he'd grown weaker since he'd left the abbey.

"Kai?"

Forcing his eyes back open Kai raised an eyebrow at Ray who now stood over him, phone in hand. Smiling slightly Kai again lifted his body to a seated position; taking the phone Kai began to dial the familiar number to Mr Dickinson's office.

The phone rang only twice before a cheerful female voice answered, "Hello this is the BBA headquarters, you've reached Mr Dickinson's office, my name's Rachael and how may I help you today?"

Kai rolled his eyes; he could picture the blond woman's toothy grin in his head. Ray laughed at Kai's actions knowing Kai's feelings towards Mr Dickinson's receptionist.

"It's Kai," Straight to the point as always Ray thought as he sat down beside Kai, "Mr Dickinson rang before..."

Kai knew the added information was not needed, Mr Dickinson always informed his receptionist about when he expected Kai's calls. Mainly due to the fact that he wasn't usually present when the old man rang him.

"Oh hello Kai! Are you enjoying your holiday?" Kai closed his eyes in annoyance, why did this woman insist on pointless conversations?

"Is Mr Dickinson there?"

"Yes you just caught him actually, he arrived not only 10 minutes ago, he..."

"Great!" Kai opened his eyes to see Ray smiling to himself, his teammates found Kai's struggles to get through to Mr Dickinson and stop any conversation with the woman on the other line humorous. It was truly amazing how she never got the hint nor believed when told that Kai wasn't a conversation person. Kai sighed as the woman began to continue her ramble about what Mr Dickinson had been doing since their departure, his lack of participant not seeming to deter her.

"Could I please talk to Mr Dickinson? This call is costing quite a bit..." Kai prayed this would shut the woman up!

"Oh, oh of course. I'll buzz you straight through. See you when you get back, tell the others I said hi and enjoy yourselves!" Three beeps informed Kai that he had indeed been sent through to Mr Dickinson's phone. Sitting up straighter Kai waited for the familiar voice of the old man.

"Hello Kai, so glad to hear from you. Are you all well?" Kai frowned, Mr Dickinson's voice wasn't filled with its usual cheer; he sounded tired and defeated.

"Hello sir, what was it you were wanting to talk about last time you rang?" Kai was getting annoyed at all this small talk.

"Never one for small talk was you Kai?" Dickinson sighed, "Glad to hear you haven't changed whilst been in the sun. Yes anyway, quite right not to divert, straight to the point."

Kai rolled his eyes again at Ray; the old man could never get 'straight to the point', always delaying. Out of respect Kai left the man to mumble more to himself that to the teenager. Ray looked away from his captain staring down at his feet as he chewed on the inside of his gum. He couldn't stop staring at the bite mark on Kai's neck, couldn't stop the horrific thoughts and images of Boris on top of Kai. Did Bryan and Spencer know what Boris had done? If yes how could they let him? Or did he do it to them? Ray's attention was again drawn to Kai as his captain sat up straighter. A frown crept onto Ray's features at the wide eyed expression currently on Kai's face. What had Mr Dickinson told him? Kai repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, whatever had been said had left him speechless.

Boris stood up releasing the thin neck of his pupil, a sneer planted on his face. How much he despised the teenager, he'd gladly put a bullet into the red head, happily watch the life leave the blue eyes. But he was needed. Too much time and money had been put into training the wolf.

Tala's hand quickly shot to his own neck, his fingers massaging the forming bruises. He gulped down the much needed oxygen as he stared up at Boris. He knew the man hated him, he'd know since Kai and he had been placed as teammates. Boris hated how close he and Kai once were, other students and employees had disappeared or had been scared away from the precious phoenix once they'd gotten too close for Boris's liking. Only Tala's skill and Kai's continuous praise to Voltaire had saved him.

Silence fell between them; Tala couldn't accept the name that the man had spoken. Yes Bryan had informed him that morning but hearing it from Boris's own lips seemed suddenly impossible. Memories from the abbey replayed in Tala's mind, the same pride in Boris's voice still present then.

"Kai?" Mr Dickinson waited for the reply he knew was likely to be delayed. He'd anxiously been awaiting Kai's call; it always worried him when Kai wasn't there to take his call.

"But...how?" Dickinson heard Kai growl, most likely to himself in annoyance rather than directed to the old man.

"When?" Kai's voice was emotionless but sharp.

"Yesterday, I was present in court when the verdict was passed. Your Grandfather has been cleared of all charges; the evidence was not strong enough to charge him with any sentence." Dickinson took off his glasses to rub his eyes, he was exhausted. After not being able to get a hold of the teenager he'd worried over the boy's safety. Voltaire wasn't about to abandon his grandson, not after everything.

"The reason I wanted to talk Kai was to warn you to be careful. You and the team. Voltaire will no doubt be out for revenge, and he'll want to take you back. Especially as Boris has also been released."

"Where is he now?"

"Boris was released over a week ago and the last I heard he was in Russia, but our BBA officials over there lost track of his whereabouts..."

"Not him! Where is my Grandfather?"

"Well Kai...he's..."

"You don't know do you?" Kai's hand tightened around the phone, how stupid was the BBA? They'd lost track of where his grandfather was within a day?

"No," Gritting his teeth Kai pulled the phone away from his ear as Mr Dickinson began to once again ramble on. Pressing the red button Kai cut him off. Handing the phone back to Ray Kai avoided eye contact. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, although he'd never admit it to anyone Kai was scared. Not only for himself but for the teenager who sat before him, for the three kids that were currently in the other room. He had been on the receiving end of his grandfather's wrath, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Your Grandfather was let off then?" Ray spoke slowly, unable to silence his curiosity he hoped he wouldn't anger his captain. Kai's reply was a sharp nod.

"I need to train." Kai pulled back the covers, forcing Ray to stand.

"You can't be serious?" Ray tried to push Kai back down but the phoenix brushed off the weak attempts. "Kai you can hardly stand let alone blade!"

"I can't just lie in bed while you lot are out there with them!" Kai glared at Ray, I can't stay in here leaving you all unprotected Kai thought unable to speak his worry to his teammate. Pushing his bangs back from his eyes Ray sighed in defeat; it was stupid trying to force Kai to do anything, especially when his mind was set. Walking over to Kai's duffle bag Ray pulled out some shorts and a thin black top, handing them over Ray re-seated himself beside Kai ready to help if needed.

Taking the clothes Kai frowned, Ray shouldn't be worrying over him, he was their captain he was meant to worry over them. They should all be carefree like the teenagers they were. Ray watched as Kai slowly placed the top over his head, a sharp intake of breath made Ray move closer, his hands taking the material and guiding it down Kai's body. A small smile appeared on Kai's lips to show his thanks; Ray forced himself to smile back even though his eyes dropped to the now covered chest.

The punches and kicks Kai had received appeared to have been aimed for his body rather hand his arms and legs as the limbs held hardly any mark. Golden orbs stopped on Kai's arm where the finger like bruise from Bryan stood out against the tanned skin. How futile that seemed now. Another sharp intake of breathe caught Ray's attention, Kai had stood up and his face was scrunched up in pain. Ray jumped up upon seeing his captains legs shake, Kai's body crashed into the open arms of his friend.

"Maybe we should get a Doctor?" Ray spoke his thoughts.

"I'm fine Ray, just give me a second." Kai cursed his body, how was he going to protect his team when he couldn't even stand up? Pushing away from Ray, Kai began to walk to the door. Adrenaline ran through him giving him the strength. Kai stopped when he felt Ray's hand rest on his shoulder, turning his head in questioning Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should cover up that mark?" Seeing where Ray's eyes had landed Kai felt his face burn. Turning away in embarrassment Kai scanned the room.

"Where's my scarf?"

"You can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"I think the others will get a bit curious seeing how you haven't worn it all holiday,"

"What do you suggest then?" Kai allowed Ray to lead him back to the bed, his body happy to once again be allowed to relax. Kai watched as Ray began searching through his own bag, pulling out spare clothes and beyblade parts. Eventually Ray pulled out a small black bag, sitting himself next to Kai; Ray emptied the contents onto their shared bed.

"Why do you own make-up Ray?" Kai stared down at the foreign pieces.

"For circumstances such as this," Ray replied a small blush spread across his cheeks as he picked up a bottle named 'Foundation', he refused to meet Kai's stare. "I think will cover it the best," Ray stated more to himself than Kai.

"Again, why do you own make-up?"

"Well you don't spend your life growing up with Mariah on your team without picking up a few tricks," Ray finally met Kai's eyes, his blush deepening. Tilting Kai's head away from him Ray began to apply the required make-up to cover the mark. "She was always messing around in fields with boys from nearby villages, if the elders saw her love-bites..."

"I don't have a love bite!" Kai snapped his head back to glare at Ray.

"I...I didn't mean to imply," Ray down casted his eyes, "Sorry. I know you didn't consent to anything."

"What do you mean?" Kai felt his chest tighten.

"I know what Boris did Kai; you don't have to be ashamed." Ray dared to look up when Kai didn't reply. Biting his lip Kai turned his head away from his teammate; he couldn't help but feel ashamed, especially now Ray knew.

"I got the mark from Boris when he strangled me," Kai prayed Ray would believe him.

"Right and what about those bruises on your hips?" Ray watched as Kai winced at his words. Sighing Ray placed his hand on Kai's that was currently sat between them, "Kai I'm not stupid. I know the signs of when someone has been raped."

Kai tensed as the last word left Ray's lips.

"I know because Kevin was raped by a traveller when he was nine. He tried to hide it just like you, every time it happened. It wasn't until I saw the same bruises on his hips that he finally told the White Tigers."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two teens as Ray continued to try and cover the mark.

"Has Boris done this before?"

Unable to lie to his friend anymore Kai nodded, he was grateful when Ray said no more. After a few more moments Ray began to pack the makeup back into the tiny bag.

"I've done the best I can, Tyson and the others won't see it so it should do." Smiling Ray again gripped Kai's hand, "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Squeezing back Kai smiled back. Standing the two bladers headed for the bedroom door. Pulling it open Kai was aware of Ray being close behind, unusually close. Mentally smiling Kai found it amusing how much of a mother hen Ray could be.

Gripping the door frame Kai searched the room before him. Unable to prepare himself for the sight Kai's mouth fell open. He was only barely aware of Ray's arm sliding around his waist as his legs again began to shake, the tigers laugh barely registering.

Max, Tyson and Kenny were still dressed in the maid outfits only now Max had been forced to wear heels. Tyson was stood in a corner of the room swishing his skirt from side to side a grin on his face; Max was stumbling around trying to keep his balance while Kenny was pouring Spencer a drink.

"Finally up then?" Bryan was sat on the chair next to the door were Kai had appeared from. Kai simply ignored the teen, his attention still on his own team who had now looked up their faces growing red. Turning his face to Ray's Kai hoped he'd give him an explanation.

"It was my idea," Everyone turned to look at Ian who sat proudly on the settee, "Seeing how you're our slaves you may as well dress like one. Unfortunately they didn't have your size Kai and I forgot about the kitty, so we don't get to see either of you in a skirt."

"Pity" Spencer chuckled.

Kai could feel his eye twitch, he'd slept in for the first time in his life and his team had been reduced to this! The room all turned as the only door now closed opened Boris walked into the room glaring at its occupants. It quickly disappeared upon seeing Kai, who glared back.

"Recovered from your punishment then?" His smirk grew as he looked over Kai's figure. Kai felt a shiver run down his body as the lust filled eyes wandered over him. He couldn't help but drop his gaze, Kai was silently grateful to Ray who had now pulled their bodies closer in comfort.

Ray gritted his teeth upon seeing the lust fill in Boris's eyes; it disgusted him to think that man had touched Kai at all. He watched Boris's gaze drift slowly over Kai freezing once it reached Kai's waist where Ray's arm still gripped. Suddenly the lust disappeared, once again filled with hate. The orbs jumped up to meet golden.

Tala stepped out beside Boris his gaze also landing on Kai. He could feel the jealousy building inside of him; Kai appeared comfortable with having the tiger touch him so intimately, never had he allowed Tala or any of the Demolition boys to be even that close when he was so weak. It was strange seeing Kai allow another be openly protective over him. Obviously the kitty didn't know of how dangerous Tala and Boris were when jealous. Suddenly Boris turned back into the room slamming the door shut.

"Man is he grouchy!" Tyson commented before returning to his skirt.

"Tyson!" Kai growled, "You and the others get out of those clothes and put some pants on!"

Sulking Tyson headed back into his room, followed by an eager Max and Kenny. Kai watched from the corner of his eye as Ian stood ready to protest only to be silenced by a glare from Tala. Ray could feel Kai shifting more of his weight clearly hinting to Ray that he needed to sit down, taking the hint Ray guided his captain towards the table. Both the teenagers were aware of the Demolition boy's eyes following them.

* * *

_What do you think? Good enough to review?_

_This was a slight filler chapter really, though hope you liked it. I also hope that you don't think that this story isn't moving along._

_Well lt me know what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: True Friendship**

Ray gently guided Kai into a seat, careful not to apply too much pressure to the teenager's chest. A quiet growl was suddenly heard from Kai's stomach, causing the older teen to blush slightly as he glanced up at his teammate.

"Fancy something to eat?" Ray chuckled.

"Please." Kai smiled back. He watched as Ray headed for the door, his golden orbs glancing over at the other group of boys. Kai's smile faded quickly as he too looked over at his old team. His eyes hardening Kai dropped his gaze to his hands, aware of Tala and the others walking over to him.

Kai didn't raise his head as he heard three chairs scraping back; however curiosity of which member hadn't seated forced his eyes to glance up for a second. It appeared that Bryan was absent from the room. Kai's body began to tense as Tala moved his chair closer into the phoenix's personal space. Kai watched Tala's movements out the corner of his eye, his eyebrow rising slightly. What was up with Tala lately? He usually respected Kai's personal space.

"Since when were you so needy?" Kai could feel Tala's breath on his ear; it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Noticing Tala smirked; glad he hadn't lost his touch with the phoenix.

"Don't recall you ever needing to use one of us as a walking stick!" Spencer folded his arms as he stared at Kai. His eyes flickered to the top that covered Kai's bruises. Sure he and Bryan had done a good job on Kai, but he'd received worse in the past and always been able to stand and walk by himself after. Maybe Boris was right, Kai had gotten weak. Very weak.

Again Kai ignored the comments, instead glaring into the centre of the table. Tala's constant breathing on his neck was beginning to irritate him.

"Or is there more than friendship between you and the kitty?" Ian smirked. Kai's eyes widened in horror as his head snapped up to look at Ian. Ignoring the growl that had come from Tala, Kai stared with his mouth hanging open at the small boy. Had he really just suggested what Kai thought?

"Oooo, he's speechless," Ian nudged Spencer in the ribs, "Not normal for Kai. Must have hit the nail on the head."

Kai couldn't answer. Was Ian honestly saying he thought he and Ray was an item? Opening and closing his mouth again Kai couldn't get any words out. Tala's hands had begun to curl into fists at Kai's lack of answers.

Was Ian right? Had he caught Kai out? The way Kai and Ray acted, anyone would think...Kai had never let any of they, not even himself, as close as he had Ray. So that could only mean. Frustrated Tala slammed his fist down on the table.

Ray quickly began to prepare egg and soldiers for Kai; he didn't wish to leave the teen alone any longer than was needed. Reaching for some bread Ray was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone in the kitchen. Turning his head slowly he was greeted with the unwelcoming sight of Bryan.

"Err...yes?" Ray continued to prepare breakfast for Kai, although making sure to keep Bryan within his sight. The Russian stood against the counter, his falcon eyes watching every movement of Rays.

After getting no reply Ray decided to try again, "Was there something you needed?" Forcing a smile on his face Ray turned his entire body to face Bryan.

"Actually there was." Bryan tore his gaze away from Ray and began to examine his fingernails.

"You and Kai seem to be very...close." Bryan's eyes jumped back to Ray, watching. Frowning at the weird behaviour Ray shrugged,

"We're teammates."

"I suppose..." Bryan returned to look at his hand, almost as in thought. "Though Kai's never been the one to treat people like actually teammates. He doesn't appear to be as...as_ fond_ of your other team members as you. Same could be said about you in fact."

Ray's frown deepened as he took in what Bryan was saying. A smirk played on Bryan's lips as Ray's facial features changed.

"So you and Kai don't have anything more than a...teammate relationship?"

Ray could feel his cheeks burn as Bryan's words and the meaning behind them began to sink in.

"Me and Kai are friends. He is my captain and I his teammate," Ray was shocked as his voice came out higher than normal causing the blush on his cheeks to burn.

"I see...so you see Kai only as a captain. There are no other feelings between you? Or should I say _you_ don't feel anything more than a friend should?"

Bryan watched as Ray's golden orbs widened as he spoke before the tiger dropped his gaze completely hiding his eyes beneath his bangs. His smirk fully formed Bryan pushed himself off from the counter.

"Looks like the ickle Kitty got a crush." Ray snapped his head back up at Bryan's mocking voice, "Well the kitty best watch out because wolves eat kitty cats for breakfast."

Ray watched as Bryan turned on his heel and left the kitchen, the toast popping out of the toaster quickly catching his attention. Shaking his head free from the conversation Ray focused his attention on the breakfast, making up two plates to prevent Tyson from snacking off Kai's.

A large bang caused Ray to jump, grabbing the plates he rushed out into the living room.

"Come on Tyson!" Kenny gripped his laptop as he watched Tyson whip his skirt back and forth in the mirror. Kenny and Max had already changed and discarded their outfits in the corner of the room. Tyson however had changed all except for the skirt. Max glanced a worried at Kenny from his place on the bed.

"Man girls are lucky! Skirts are awesome! Look at it move!"

Unable to stop the giggles Max fell back onto the bed as Kenny stared in horror at the capped teenager. Turning to look at his friends Tyson frowned.

"What? It's comfortable!" Pouting Tyson threw a pillow at Max as the blonds' laughter grew louder. After a quick pillow fight Tyson agreed to change into more 'male appropriate' clothing.

A sudden loud banging caused all three teenagers to turn to look at the closed door that lead out into the living room. Quickly they ran out, as they did Ray appear from the kitchen holding two plates. They all turned to the cause of the noise.

Tala was stood from his seat, his fists on the table. He glared down at Kai whose eyes were firmly fixed on the pale fists. The red heads chest rose and fell heavily; his tensed jaw showed how hard he was trying to control his anger. Slowly Kai dared to lift his gaze to meet the burning blue eyes that glared down at him.

"Is there a problem Tala?" Kai spoke slowly, allowing him to keep check of his voice. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself whilst his teammates were present. Tala was also now aware of the sudden present of the Bladebreakers. Growling in reply Tala sat back down keeping his eyes locked with Kai's.

After a few seconds of silence Ray dared to move closer to Kai, placing down the plate Ray smiled as Kai turned to him nodding his thanks. Glancing up Ray froze. His blood felt like ice as it ran around his body, although he was sure his heart had stopped. Never in his entire life had Ray received a death glare of this intensity. He wasn't even sure if Kai could produce one of the same standards. Bryan's mocking voice replayed in his mind as gold met blue.

"_Wolves eat kitty cats for breakfast"_

Gulping Ray couldn't tear his eyes away. It was as though his mind no longer controlled his body, Tala's glare so intense it was hypnotising. He could hear voices around him, sense people moving but he couldn't register who or where. Suddenly Tala lazily turned his gaze as a tug on Ray's arm almost sent the tiger into the arms of Tyson.

"Arrgh Tyson!" Ray quickly caught his balance saving both himself and the plate of food left in his hand.

"Finally Ray!" Tyson grabbed the other side of the plate, "I've been talking to you for ages! I assume that this food is for me?" Tyson licked his lips as Ray nodded allowing him to take the plate and devour the food.

"You okay Ray?" Kai paused the fork that was near his mouth watching his teammate. He appeared suddenly paler. Looking back down at his captain Ray weakly smiled and nodded. Hadn't anyone noticed the look Tala had given him? Feeling the glare back on him Ray dared not look up as he headed over to the settee with his friends.

* * *

"Hurry up and get out of this room now before I change my mind!" Boris pulled open the door leading to the landing. His command was directed at the Bladebreakers as his own team were already outside in the corridor. Max and Tyson bounced out the room excitedly, followed by a terrified Kenny. Ray slowly headed for the door that Boris held open, aware of Kai begrudgingly following not far behind.

Kai kept his gaze directed in front of him as he past his old mentor. His neck suddenly felt like it was burning, the memory of Boris's teeth sinking into it the skin and the man's lips sucking hungrily on him raced to the front of his mind. Kai could feel his legs shaking with each step; tears began to form at the memory. Gritting his teeth Kai quickened his pace to fall in step with Ray who welcomed him with a smile. As they headed down to the lobby Kai could feel the eyes of group behind him but he was determined not to acknowledge them.

Tala glared at the back of the tiger. He never believed he'd hate someone as much as he did Boris, but ever since Tala had seen Ray's hands touching his phoenix he learnt of how powerful an emotion jealousy was. Why couldn't Kai deny there was anything between them? Tala's glare hardened as Kai caught a laugh leaving his lips and instead smiled at whatever Ray had said to him. Never had Tala gotten Kai to be this comfortable. Sure they laughed and joked at the abbey, but only when they were alone, locked in their room. It annoyed Tala to see Kai laugh and smile so openly with Ray.

The group walked silently through the lobby and out into the pool area. Boris had suggested that they spend the day down at the pool, surprising both the Bladebreakers and demolition boys. It seemed that the man could no longer stand being locked away with Tyson in such a small place. They headed over to some sun loungers in the corner, away from the rest of the holiday makers.

Kai slumped down on the plastic lounger, his body screaming out it thanks. Never had he been in this much pain after a beating or special punishment. It made him feel so weak!

"You feel okay Kai?" Max sat down to Kai's right as he began to take off his top.

"Hn." Kai nodded; secretly glad it was Max and not Tyson who had taken the lounger next to him. His relief grew as Ray sat down to his left. Lying down on is back Kai allowed the sun to wash over him and warm his skin, closing his eyes Kai was contemplating actually sleeping. Suddenly the sun disappeared causing Kai to groan.

"You coming for a swim?" Tyson's cheery voice rang in the darkness.

"No"

"Aww come on! It'll be fun."

"Hn."

"Kai!" Kai winced as Tyson's whining voice grew louder. Opening his eyes Kai sat up hoping a glare would shut the annoying boy up. "Kai!"

"Tyson!" Kai voice mimicked the whine Tyson's own held. All heads turned to the duo, either their eyes wide or their mouths open. Tyson stared at Kai, unable to do or say anything but blink. Growing bored of Tyson's goldfish expression Kai quickly rose, grabbing Tyson as he went. Kai had moved so quick that Tyson was unable to react until his emerged from the pool.

"Kai! I can't believe you just did that!" Tyson blushed as he shouted up at Kai, who looked down from the pool's edge a triumphant smirk on his face. Kai turned back to his lounger as Tyson swam over to Max and Kenny.

"Did Kai just...whine?" Ian whispered next to Spencer.

Lying back down Kai winked at Ray who had currently paused in reading to watch the events. Shaking his head Ray returned to his book as Kai closed his eyes, wishing his could remove his top. It wasn't long before Boris had Ian and Spencer go watch Tyson and the others who'd grown bored of the pool and run off into the arcade.

Ray placed down his book and stretched. He'd lost track of what time it was. Tyson and the others seemed to have been gone ages. Boris had left moment earlier to make a phone call; during that time Ray was sure that Kai had actually fallen asleep. Ray unconsciously began to watch the sleeping teen. Kai's mouth had fallen open only slightly, reminding Ray of how old Kai was. Not that he knew exactly, none of the Bladebreakers knew of Kai's age or Birthday. Kai never told them and when asked Mr Dickinson simply replied 'ask Kai'. It was Max who had come up with the idea of making Kai's birthday the same date that the Bladebreakers had become a team. Ray's eyes ran down Kai's body before returning to the peaceful face, if he was forced to guess he'd say Kai was no older than a year or more than he himself. Kai slightly moved his head and one of his bangs fell away from his forehead, it was then that Ray realised he'd been staring.

Turning away Ray could feel his cheeks burn, the conversation with Bryan replaying in his mind. Surely he didn't have feelings for Kai, they were friends! Daring a look over at the falcon Ray was relieved to see that Bryan was paying no attention to him. A glance to Bryan's left caused Ray to frown. When had Tala left?

"Finally put your book down then?" Ray turned his head back to Kai who had sat up and begun to stretch.

"Hey guys!" Kai and Ray looked to the opposite side of the pool were Max was waving at the frantically. "Tyson found a bey stadium! Come on!" Max turned and ran back inside the small hut.

"Shall we?" Ray turned back to Kai. His eyes once again ran over Kai's body.

"Whatever." Kai sighed. Both teenagers stood, stretching out their muscles. They both pulled out their blades and launchers from the duffel bag Kenny had brought down.

Entering the hut Kai felt a shiver down his spine at the sudden shade. A grunt behind him informed him that Bryan had followed. Rolling his eyes Kai followed Ray into the crowded room. A large crowd had formed in circle where Tyson's cheers could be heard. Ray pushed through the crowd to the centre were Tyson's Dragoon was currently attacking a purple blade.

"Dragoon final attack!" Ray watched as Tyson launched his blade into its opponent sending the purple blade flying out of the bowl and into Ray's outstretched palm.

"Now that wasn't very fair Tyson," Ray mocked handing the blade back to its owner. Excited whispers broke out through the crowd as they soon spotted Kai and Ray, however they quickly stopped as eyes fell on Bryan.

"How about we blade?" Ray pulled out Driger as Dragoon flew back into Tyson's hand.

"You're on!"

Both bladers loaded their blades into the launcher as Max took his position between them. The crowd once again began to talk in excitement.

"3..." Max held up his hand and looked between his friends.

"2..." Tyson and Ray held their launchers ready.

"1..." Max dropped his hand.

"LET IT RIP!" The crowd shouted. Kai shut his eyes at the noise, his head beginning to feel heavier. Why had he left the comfort of that stupid plastic lounger? The cheers from the crowd echoed in Kai's ears, this was the reason why Kai never bladed in small enclosed spaces with spectators.

"Kai watch out!" Kai's eyes snapped out at Tyson's voice, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him towards them just in time, Kai watched as Dragoon flew past his head and the parted crowd and smashed into the wall. Kai stared at the blade now lodged firmly into the wood; he couldn't believe it had almost hit him. Dragoon had nearly hit him! Turning back to the owner Kai's glare vanished as everyone was now staring at the new blade in the dish that was repeatedly slamming into Driger.

"Come on then Kitty, show me what you got!" Tala slowly emerged from the crowd his eyes fixed on Ray.

"Hey what's the big idea? We were already battling!" Tyson approached Tala his hands on his hips.

"Yes, I noticed." Tala pushed passed Tyson, his blue eyes never leaving Ray.

Kai looked back down at the two blades; the dish had begun to crack under Driger from the power of Wolborg's attacks.

"Let's see how a kitty faces off against a wolf shall we." Tala's voice held laughter that his face didn't show; it unnerved Ray at how unpredictable and unreadable Tala was.

"What's wrong? Can't the little kitty fight off the big bad wolf?" Ray dropped his gaze to the dish, Wolborg again slammed into Driger. Tala continued to stare at Ray.

"Driger attack!"

Kai watched as Driger tried to push back but the attempt was weak. This wasn't like Ray, he wasn't trying. Kai returned his gaze to the bladers; Ray's attention was on the match he clearly wasn't comfortable battling Tala. The red head however seemed intent on destroying Driger. Although he never spoke a commandment nor did he ever look at the blades the hatred and anger in his eyes burnt, his emotions controlled Wolborg and Wolborg fed on them.

Pulling out his own blade Kai wasn't about to watch Tala destroy Driger.

Tala watched the tiger. He refused to look him in the eye, instead pretending to watch their blades battle. It was clear from Driger's poor performance that Ray wasn't concentrating which infuriated Tala even more. Out the corner of his eye Tala was aware of a flash of blue which suddenly turned red blinding him. Once the flash of light had faded Tala saw Ray drop to his knees, Driger sat before him. His blue orbs jumped back to the dish to find Wolborg who was still spinning next to him was a blade which gave off an aura he knew only too well.

"Playing the hero once again Kai." Tala lifted his gaze to where Kai stood next to Ray.

"You want to battle and take your anger out on someone, you battle me! Leave my team alone!" Kai's voice to an outsider would have appeared hard and cold, but Tala could hear the weak plea. Why did Kai continue to protect those weaklings? Protect Ray! Tala knew it was most likely his mind tricking him but did Kai ever stand that close to him?

Kai could feel his mind drifting, taking him into unconsciousness; his legs were once again shaking as he forced himself to stand. Kai watched Tala waiting for that millisecond when he would let down his mask and show his true emotions. People thought that Tala was heartless, ready to destroy anyone's blade, believe he took pleasure from others pain but that wasn't him. Kai knew Boris wouldn't have told Tala to go after Ray, and he wouldn't have done it out of boredom as he stated, something was wrong.

Pain suddenly shot through Kai, breathing heavily Kai looked down to see Wolborg again attack. Blinking Kai stared down in shock; he hadn't actually expected Tala to battle. Wolborg again went to attack, however this time Dranzer swept to the side.

"Kai you can't battle in your state!" Ray hissed. Glancing down Ray watched as a wobbly Dranzer again barely missed an attack from Wolborg. People around them had begun to whisper about Kai and Dranzer's weak state. Blocking everyone out Kai focused on Tala who stared down at his blade.

"What's going on Tala?"

Tala replied with an attack on Dranzer, biting his lip to stop his scream Kai refused to counter.

"Kai attack him!" Tyson shouted, gaining loud cheers from the crowd. Tala seemed unfazed by the crowd as he continued to stare at his blade, deep in thought.

"Tala?" Kai gritted his teeth as his voice faded into the cheers of the crowd; even if Tala was paying attention he wouldn't have heard him.

"Tala!" As Kai shouted Wolborg slammed into Dranzer causing Kai's voice to come out in a pained scream, Tala's eyes shot up as Kai collapsed to his knees. Tala watched horrified as Kai's body trembled, crimson orbs peaked through silver bangs. They shone with unshed tears. Guilt hit Tala hard, never had he wanted to hurt Kai. He only wished to protect the phoenix, prevent those tears falling. Tala watched as Ray bent down and put an arm around Kai's shoulder. Tala's anger returned.

Holding out his palm Tala called back Wolborg as soon as the blade touched his skin Tala turned and ran out of the hut. Kai watched his go confused. Pushing Ray off him Kai stood.

"He forfeited? Kai won!" Tyson's voice spoke through the silence, soon followed by cheers. Calling Dranzer back to his palm Kai continued to watch were Tala had run off.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Max whispered to Ray. Kai could hear them whispering, could hear them talking about how heartless and evil Tala was, but it's not true. His grip tightening around Dranzer Kai prayed his body wouldn't give up yet as he pushed through the crowd and followed after Tala.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

He had a decent idea were Tala would head and so Kai headed for the hotel roof. His body running entirely on adrenaline. Bursting through the door out onto the roof Kai glanced around, empty. Stopping Kai bent over trying to catch his breath, closing his eyes he started to think. Where would he be?

Turning back around Kai decided he'd try the hotel room only to pause, in the shadow of the wall was a figure. Stepping closer Kai earlier prediction had been true; Tala leant against the wall watching him.

"Why did you follow me?" Tala asked.

"To find out what was up with you back there!"

Tala looked away before replying. "I was bored."

"This is me you're talking to Tala. That you back there isn't really you! Something's happened to get you so pissed off you have to take it out on my team!"

"That's because it's your team's fault!" Tala pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door, only to be blocked by Kai.

"My team has done everything you've made them do since becoming your slaves! What was that? Payback for the championships? Couldn't beat Tyson so you thought you'd boost your ego by destroying Driger and humiliating Ray?"

"Why do you give such a damn about him?"

Kai frowned. This wasn't how he expected this conversation to go. "What?"

"Come on Kai! You didn't answer Ian earlier and you're playing dumb now. What's going on with you and that Ray kid?"

"Why would you..."

"Just answer the question Kai!"

"What does it matter to you?"

Tala opened his mouth to speak but froze; the words he'd longed to say since forever were stuck at the back of his throat. Here Kai was, demanding to know Tala's true intentions and yet he was chickening out? No! This wasn't how he wanted to tell him.

"We were once best friends; never did you let me as close to you as you have Ray. It hurts to see you so depended on him when...you would never let yourself with me." Tala waited, Kai's face was emotionless.

"You're this angry because I'm actually making friends with my team?"

"No! You've never let me or any of the other guys help you how you're letting Ray help you. Earlier you were leaning on Ray for support; never would you do that with any of us."

"It's because of them I was like that!"

"You know they had no choice!"

"Just like none of you had a choice but leave me alone with Boris every time he demanded it? You all made out you cared for me Tala; each of you shifted the blame away from yourselves. Convinced me that there was nothing any of you could have done every time Boris raped me!"

"There wasn't anything..." Tala was shocked; Kai's eyes had again begun to shine with tears as his body shook. Whether it was from anger or fatigue Tala couldn't tell.

"My team. Tyson. Max. Kenny and especially Ray would never leave me alone with him! If they knew what he really did to me, just like you lot. They would never leave me! They would fight and try and help! That's friendship Tala. That's why I let them closer to me than I ever did you lot. With them I don't have to fight by myself, with them I know they are always there for me just as I am them. All of you ran and left me. You let him touch me."

Tala couldn't speak. What could he say? Seeing that was the end of the conversation Kai turned.

"Leave my team alone Tala or it's me you have to be scared of. Not Boris." Slamming the roof door behind him Kai wiped his eyes; he didn't want his true friends to see his cry. He'd do anything to protect them.

Tala stared at the door in front of him. Did Kai honestly believe that he'd run away and let Boris do as he pleased? Tala's hand ghostly ran under his top over his side, his fingertips touching the scar healed years ago. Did Kai really not know that Tala had fought for him?

* * *

_As always review and let me know what you think. I'm actually amazed at how long this chapter is, I got so into writing it that when I came to the end I couldn't believe it was as long as it is! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one._

_Please Please let me know your thoughts, I love hearing them and also they let me know if how I see the characters and plot is working. _

_so review!_


	16. Chapter 16

I have increased the rating of this story just to be safe. So please do not flame me. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fight**

Wandering back into the hotel room Tala looked around at the occupants. His own team were currently sat around the dining table whilst the Bladebreakers took up the settees. All eyes turned to him as he entered. Unable to look at the other team Tala stepped over to his own team.

"Where have you been?" Ian whispered, Spencer nodded in agreement.

"I needed a walk." Sighing Tala sat down next to Bryan who rolled he eyes at the reply.

"Guessing Kai found you from the foul mood he's been in since he returned." Spencer gestured his head in the direction of the breakers captain, "Demanded that we keep way from them."

Looking over at said person Tala felt his heart sink, Ray was currently leaning in to Kai whispering something. The tiger's hand sat comfortably on Kai's arm. Sinking down in his seat Tala folded his arms and began to sulk.

"Where's Boris?"

All three members of the Demolition boys shrugged. "Not seen him since he went off earlier." Bryan's eyes wandered to the door, half expecting Boris to stroll through like every time they began talking about him.

"Do you think it has something to do with Voltaire?" Ian asked, earning him a nudge from Spencer as the young boy's words travelled to the breakers who all turned. Kai glared as he looked between them clearly curious to their conversation.

Glaring back until four of the members dropped their stares the Demolition boys moved their heads closer.

"Do you reckon he'll sponsor us again? Boris is going to need someone to fund his science projects."

"Yes but Voltaire only just escaped Prison last time, surely that would have affected his businesses? I can't see him putting them at risk." Spencer pointed out.

"Voltaire only joined Biovolt last time because of the promise to capture bit beast and have the chance for world domination. I doubt now that people know what they had planned they'd be as easily fooled." Tala whispered.

"But Voltaire backed out before,"

Everyone looked at Bryan whose face was scrunched up in thought.

"The only reason he had faith in the project was because of his son."

"Don't you mean grandson? Kai's not his son." Ian smiled cheekily at Tala who shared his smile, clearly finding Bryan's mistake funny.

"Yes I know that! But before you two came to the abbey Kai's father beybladed and Boris trained him. He then became a mentor like Boris; he used to train me and Spencer before he mysteriously disappeared."

"I remember when we were around three/four. We'd just begun to Beyblade."

"It was then that Voltaire withdrew his financial support to Boris. I remember because the abbey almost closed. I overheard some guards talking about it, apparently Kai's father had fallen in love but Voltaire disapproved. So they ran away. Apparently Voltaire had only invested because of his son's ability. About a year later Voltaire had again begun to fund Biovolt, I think it was two years after that that Kai was brought to the abbey."

"So Voltaire only funded because of Kai?" Tala spoke slowly as what Bryan said sunk in.

"Seems that way." Bryan nodded.

"Not surprising everyone always said Kai was perfect." Ian shrugged.

"Even better than his own father," Spencer smiled remembering the first time he'd seen Kai blade.

"But how did Voltaire get Kai if his parents had run off?" All eyes once again looked over at the person centre of the conversation. Never had Kai talked about his parents, they'd never thought to ask how he'd come to be in the care of Voltaire rather than his parents. They themselves were all orphans, picked up off the streets by Boris.

"Did Kai ever say anything to you?" Spencer turned back to Tala, followed by the others.

"Huh? Why would he?"

"Well you two did share a room for almost seven years. Surely you'd have asked about his family."

Tala frowned, his mind trailing through the memories. Surely he must have?

-Flashback-

Tala looked up from the book he was reading as he heard the locks turning. The door opened revealing Boris and Kai, the young boy stepped in as the door shut behind him. The sound of the locks closing could be heard.

"How'd it go?" Tala placed the book next to as Kai sat down on his own bed. Kicking off his shoes Kai shrugged, "Alright I guess."

"Why do you always go see the president of Biovolt?"

Kai paused in his actions as he slowly looked up to stare at Tala.

"He's my grandfather. Didn't you know?"

Tala shook his head his eyes wide. Thinking about everything it did explain a lot of things, as to why Kai was always treated differently to the rest of the pupils.

"Must be nice to get to see your family." Tala dropped his gaze suddenly saddened.

"Don't you?" Kai leant forward on his bed, his feet nowhere near touching the floor.

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan."

Silence fell between the two boys, neither able to look at the other. Fidgeting Kai chewed on the inside of his gum as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the book.

"What you reading?"

-End of Flashback-

Tala mentally slapped himself. That had been the one and only time they'd spoke about family. It never occurred to Tala to question why Kai never had visits from a mother or father.

"It never came up?" Tala sighed as the others shook their heads in disappointment.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, Boris strolled in a smirk on his face. Quickly the Demolition Boys rose from their seats. A nod from Boris allowed them to return to seating. Continuing into the room Boris stopped next to the settees, gazing down at the occupants.

"Did you enjoy your little break down at the pool?" None of them replied, instead only glared up, "I do hope so, seeing how you'll be returning to training and being our slaves tomorrow." Walking around the back of the settee that held Kai and Ray, Boris dropped down so his face came near Kai, "Hope you remember whose slaves you are tomorrow."

Twirling a bit of Kai's hair between his fingers Boris chuckled as Kai snapped his head out of his clutched. The crimson eyes stared straight ahead with no emotion.

Kai could have sworn his heart had stopped, his body was completely numb. He'd dreaded this day coming. Of course he knew whose slave he was tomorrow, and he was positive he knew what was to come. As Boris moved away his hand brushed by Kai's neck, Kai couldn't help his body from shiver. Crimson orbs dashed around the room, everyone was staring at him. They'd all caught Boris's touch, caught the lust that dripped from the voice. His teammates stared, their eyes wide. Kai could only pray they weren't as bright as everyone always pointed out.

But from the way Tyson's eyes darted between Kai and Boris his mind was putting things together. Suddenly Tyson's eyes stopped on Kai, more precisely they appeared to be staring at Kai's next. Panicking Kai stood and quickly walked into his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him he headed for the bathroom. Staring at his reflection Kai paled. Part of the bite was showing. That bastard smudged the makeup!

Ray began to fidget under the stares of his teammates. After Kai had disappeared into their room Tyson, Max and Kenny had demanded to speak privately to Ray in their own room. Ray now sat on one of the double beds whilst the others sat on the other.

"Look guys it's not up to me to tell you. Kai would kill me if he knew I'd told you."

"But we're his teammates too!" Tyson's hand balled up into fists, "We have every right you do to know!"

Max nodded in agreement making Ray sigh.

"There's something going on between Kai and Boris..." Max began only for Tyson to interrupt.

"What was up with that mark on Kai's neck? And that way that Boris was touching Kai?"

"It looked almost like a love bite...but where...?" Kenny repositioned his glasses as he spoke.

"Love bite? Where would Kai get one of those? How would Boris know?"

Ray frowned knowing full well where Kai had gotten the mark.

"Ray please tell us. There's something going on between them, something Kai is clearly not happy about. I've never seen him that tense. Kai is his slave tomorrow so whatever is going on could get worse..."

Ray knew that he should tell them, especially with Kai being a slave for Boris. How could Ray keep an eye on Kai alone? I'm sorry Kai, please don't hate me, Ray prayed.

Yawning Ray headed back for his own room; he was unsure how long he and the others had been talking but at the arrival of Spencer and Ian Ray decided it was best to leave. Opening the door to his room Ray nodded at Bryan who was sat on his own bed holding a book.

Turning his eyes to his own bed Ray was surprised to see Kai's figure laid under the sheets, appearing to be asleep. Quietly he edged round the bed to his bag that sat near Kai's on the floor. Glancing up again Ray could now see Kai's face. The crimson eyes were closed. Suddenly Tala emerged from the bathroom, grabbing his night clothes Ray walked straight into the bathroom ready to change for bed.

Tala lay staring up at the ceiling, the other occupants of the room now asleep. His mind replaying the argument between him and Kai. He felt so far away from the teen, even though they were only in separate beds a few feet away with another between them, Tala had never felt further.

Sitting up silently Tala quickly moved out of the bed. Confident in his ability to not wake the other Tala rose and crept over to the other bed. Without giving the tiger a second glance Tala stared down at the phoenix. Crouching down beside the sleeping figure Tala remembered all those years he had only to glance over at the other's bed to see his angelic face. All those nights he'd fallen asleep with his peaceful face before him. Tala wanted to reach out and just touch him, feel the warm soft skin beneath his fingers. Instead Tala allowed his hand to gently move one of Kai's bangs away from his face, his hair was still as soft has it had been all those years ago.

"How could you believe I never fought for you? I'd die trying to keep you safe."

Kai eyes snapped open, only to quickly shut at the blinding sun. Covering his face with his hand Kai mentally cursed each of the boys sharing the room. He'd not closed the curtains believing them to be smart enough to shut them.

"Obviously not" Kai muttered. Turning round Kai was met with the familiar sight of Ray's long black hair. Yawning Kai sat up and began to stretch. Glancing over at the other bed Kai expected to see it empty. However Bryan still lay sound asleep with his mouth wide open, Kai was sure the pillow was damp with drool. A tiny smile graced his features as he remembered Spencer's insistence that Bryan drooled in his sleep. Never did any of them believe him.

Quickly and silently Kai dressed before exciting the room. As Kai walked into the shared room he was surprised to see Tala walk out of the room currently occupied by Boris. Raising an eyebrow Kai quickly turned his head away, his anger towards the teen resurfacing. They weren't friends any longer, hadn't been for years.

"Kai?"

Kai jumped slightly, unaware of Tala having moved near him.

"About what you said yesterday, you have to know that I..."

"Good, my slaves awake." Boris leant against the door frame watching the two boys who had turned to face him.

"I fancy having breakfast in bed today. You are to prepare and bring it into me, no tricks." Boris watched Kai storm off into the kitchen, an evil smirk on his face. Tala waited until Boris had returned back to his room before following Kai.

"I'm busy what do you want?"

"Don't take that food in there." Tala watched as Kai continued to prepare the food.

"I don't have a choice."

"You know what he'll do."

"And you know what he'll do if I don't!"

"I'm not going to let you do this!" Tala reached out his hand to grab Kai, however Kai moved his arm out of the red heads reach as he spun to face him.

"Since when do you give a shit what happens to me?"

"I've always cared..."

"Who are you trying to kid Tala?"

Tala frowned; angered by the way Kai was acting. Refusing to let him explain.

"If I don't go in there, and if I don't go in there alone it will be my team that suffers. You know that." Kai returned back to the breakfast.

"I don't care about them Kai..."

"Well I do!"

"I care about you!" Tala stepped closer to Kai ignoring the fact he'd tried to talk, "I can't watch you do this anymore!" Tala wrapped his arms around Kai who froze. Tala pulled the frame in tighter, Kai's back against his chest.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't let you keep playing the hero, allowing you to keep taking all the pain saving everyone else. It's time you let me save you."

Kai could feel Tala's heartbeat into his back; his own pounded painfully in his chest. Moments passed with neither saying a word, Tala couldn't help but pull Kai even closer to him with the younger teen not protesting. Burying his head into Kai's hair Tala felt like he was in heaven, this just felt so right for Kai to be in his arms. For his to protect his phoenix.

"Why didn't you save me when I asked?" Kai's voice was nothing more than a whisper. He stared blankly at the wall before him, his mind plagued by the memories of that night.

His grip loosening Tala tried to turn Kai around to face him, "I tried..."

"Why do you want to save me now that I don't want you to? Where were you when I was screaming for you Tala? Screaming for you to save me from him"

Kai ripped himself away from the embrace and loaded the final pieces onto the tray.

"I was there Kai," Tala watched as Kai passed him, "I was fighting to save you!"

Kai stopped at the door and turned his head to look at the redhead.

"I saw you Tala. I saw you watching them taking me away. I know you heard me! How couldn't you! But you did nothing." Kai walked out the room leaving Tala alone.

"I did fight Kai" Tala whispered, "I swear I did!"

As Kai stepped into the room he was greeted by the sight of Ray and the rest of the Demolition boys. Dropping his gaze Kai took a deep breath as he headed over to his destination, his grip on the tray tightening as he passed Ray. Placing a hand on Kai's arm Ray waited for the quiet teen to stop,

"Let me come with you."

Without looking up Kai shook his head, "No, I have to go in alone."

"But Kai...?" Ray's hand tightened around Kai's arm.

"No Ray! I can handle this. Please no matter what do not follow me."

Dropping his hand Ray nodded hesitantly as he watched Kai push open the door.

"Shut the door please Kai."

Slowly Kai guided the door shut with his elbow, careful not to spill any of the contents of the breakfast on the tray.

"Put the tray on the side," Boris gestured his hand to the small bedside table next to him. Taking a deep breath Kai ventured deeper into the room, he could feel his hands shaking, it was amazing that the cutlery wasn't clinking together. Reaching the table Kai was unable to keep his eyes on Boris any longer as he carefully placed the tray down. As he released the handles of the tray Kai quickly made to stand up straight and run out of the room, however a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. A small squeak escaped Kai's lips and he was dragged down, closing his eyes tight Kai's heart pounded painfully in his chest. A sudden weight appeared on top of him making him close his eyes even tighter, instinct told him to begin to struggle. But Kai couldn't move, both his hands were pinned above his head and his hips held down by the weight of the other.

A gentle kiss on his neck stopped all of Kai's movements; his eyes snapped open in shock. Boris's breath warmed the now wet spot on his skin as the man laughed at Kai's actions. They both knew that Boris was a lot stronger than Kai, and when Boris held both of Kai's hands with only one of his own this confirmed this knowledge. Kai could feel the man's hand slip under his top, stroking his quivering body.

"Finally I have you all to myself," Boris's voice now appeared close to Kai's ear, his hand now trailed down to Kai's trousers, playing with the waistband. Suddenly the sound of a door opening outside of the small room brought Kai's mind back to the reality of where they were.

"No..." Kai's protest was silenced as Boris crushed his lips against Kai's open mouth. As the tongue explored his mouth Kai had to stop himself from gagging as the familiar taste that was Boris danced over his own tongue. Soon Boris pulled away allowing Kai to gasp for air, though the kindness of oxygen wasn't given for long when Boris's mouth again captured Kai's his hand running again over his body. Ripping his head to the side Kai couldn't help but scream.

"Stop please!"

Boris smirked as his lips returned to sucking on Kai's neck. Kai could now hear the voices of the others, tears pricked his eyes when the realisation that they'd have heard his scream sunk in.

"Please not here," Kai whispered his voice broken. Boris's eyes snapped to Kai's, searching deep into the teenager. Boris's hand had frozen in its exploration of Kai's body. Kai could feel Boris's warm breath against his lips, their noses almost touching. Whispers from outside the room floated in to them; slowly Boris removed his hand from Kai's waist and placed it back in its original position above Kai's head holding the small wrists. Boris continued to look down at the frightened teenager, adoring the way the sun fell over his attractive features.

Kai released the breath he'd been holding once Boris moved off him, staring down at him beside the bed. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door causing Kai sit up rapidly making his head spin from the head rush.

"Kai are you okay in there?" Tyson's worried voice came immediately after the second knock. His eyes widening Kai looked up at Boris who had turned to look at the door.

"Kai?" Max nervously asked. Boris twisted back to glare at Kai. Unable to look away Kai replied, "I'm fine."

"You sure? We thought we heard you shout." Kai gripped the sheets at the introduction of Ray's voice.

"I said I'm fine!" Kai didn't know why he shouted, it wasn't their fault. He could hear them hesitantly move away from the door. Dropping his head Kai lifted his hands, his fingers twisting into his hair. He could feel his body shaking. He continued to stare down at the bed as he heard Boris moving around him, his skin burnt the shame of Boris's touches caused his chest to tighten. He his anger was growing inside of him as his senses filled with Boris. Swinging his legs off the bed Kai stood gracefully and walked quickly to the door. He hadn't looked or cared about where Boris was he just needed to be out the room. He wasn't surprised when his body was slammed against the wall, trapped underneath Boris's.

Snapping his head up in anger Kai glared at the man that again held him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kai hissed.

"Why would I want to?"

Ray stared at the television that currently was flicking between channels. The remote in Tyson's hand. They'd all heard Kai's scream, they were sure of it. Kai had been in the room for too long, long enough for anything to happen. Ray knew he wasn't just being paranoid, when Kai had screamed the Demolition boys appeared to react. Tala especially.

Ray looked over at the table were only Spencer and Ian now sat. Bryan had literally dragged Tala back into their bedroom, the red head struggling against him, shutting the door behind them. Though they'd not heard anything from the two since.

Holding his head in his hands Tala gritted his teeth together, "We can't just sit in here with that monster in the next room with Kai!"

Bryan sighed and laid his head back onto the door he was currently leaning against. His eyes travelled around the room, Tala had somehow managed to trash what little objects there were in the room. Now Tala sat on Kai's bed tearing out his hair.

"You can't go in there Tala, he'll kill you!"

"And what about Kai!" Tala jumped up and rushed at Bryan.

"What about him? Kai is no longer a part of our team!" Bryan gripped Tala's shirt holding him away at arm's length. "You almost died for him last time, and he left. I'm not having you do that again only for him leave again."

Kai slipped out of the door, his face covered by his bangs.

"Kai?"

Crimson eyes looked up into the worried faces of his team. They all hovered over their seats, wary of rushing to their captain's aid. Standing up straighter Kai gave them a small reassuring smile, which made them all visibly relax as Tyson collapsed back in his seat.

Heading over to his room Kai stopped as Bryan stormed out. Barging into Kai's shoulder Bryan continued on as though Kai had not been there. Sending a glare in the falcon's direction Kai continued into his room, hoping that his team wouldn't follow. He just needed to be alone to regain control. Kai's mouth fell open as he pushed the door closed behind him. The floor was covered in glass and spare bey parts.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kai's eyes snapped to the owner of the voice, Tala sat crouched down on the floor his back leaning against the bed. It was surprising how Kai had overlooked the flaming red hair. Choosing to ignore the question Kai walked over to his bed, he just needed to change. He wouldn't have enough time to have a shower and scrub away the scent of Boris without raising suspicion from his team. He'd instead have to just be happy with changing his clothes in hope to rid him from the senses.

"He tried to...to touch you didn't he. That's why you screamed."

Kai suddenly paled, turning around to look at Tala who was now stood facing him.

"I didn't scream, you're hearing things."

"Oh really? Everyone heard it Kai."

"It wasn't me; you all musta heard someone else."

"Don't treat me like an idiot Kai! I know it was you, I remember that scream. That scream still haunts me, plagues my dreams."

"Because of guilt..."

"I have nothing to be guilty for Kai!" Tala stepped closer to Kai pulling his top off over his head. Panicking Kai stepped backwards, his eyes darting around the room.

"I fought to save you Kai...I even have the scars to prove it to you!" Kai watched as Tala's hand dropped to his side, next to a scar that ran from his waist to his ribs.

-Flashback-

"No!"

Tala watched out of he corner of his eyes as Kai, now 11 stared up defianty at Boris.

"What?" Boris's smirk vanished.

"I said no!"

The row of boys all held their breath, knowing that although what Kai was doing was brave, it was also stupid.

"I'm not going to destroy anymore beyblades, and I'm not going to steal people's bitbeasts!"

Boris's snarled as his hand connected with Kai's cheek, sending the boy to the ground. The slap echoed around the courtyard. Boris glared down at the boy who glared back up at him.

"I've had enough of your mouth Kai! Clearly your earlier punsihments haven't been hard enough,haven't gotten the message through. Maybe it's time I take control of your disipline again."

Tala's hand's clenched together as he remembered Boris's favourite punishments, it had been over 5 months since the last time Boris had touched Kai. Voltaire had decided it was no longer needed. Kai's eyes had widened in horror, knowing exactly what Boris had in planned.

"No please..."

Ignoring Kai's pleads Boris pulled the boy up by his shirt, lifting him off the ground so his feet no longer touched the concrete surface. Motioning for the two guards from the shadows of the building to come forward. Dropping Kai in their waiting arms Boris gave them a single nod. Turning they began to leave with Kai struggling in his arms.

"No Please! Let me go!"

Kai's shouts appeared to have no affect on the men as they continued to drag him. Boris turned back to the waiting line of boys.

"Tala! Tala!" Kai's screams grew louder as his voice broke with his fear.

Tala turned his head to where Kai was bein pulled through the large wooden doors, crimson orbs met blue. All hope appeared to vanish from Kai's eyes as Tala broke the contact. Kai's struggles stopped instantly as the doors slammed shut.

Tala turned back to look at the doors, he couldn't leave Kai. Without thinking Tala broke from the line and ran towards the door. "Kai!"

* * *

_What did you think? My last chapter didn't get as many reviews as before so I just want to know if people are interested in this fic. Just so I know how much in demand for updates this has._

_Thank you to all those who do review, means a lot. _

_So review and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: leaving**

-Flashback continued-

Running to the large doors that Kai had disappeared behind Tala dodged the arms of Bryan and Spencer. He cared not for his own safety, a beating was nothing compared to what Kai would have to endure. He was getting closer, "Kai!"

Suddenly he felt fingers entangle in his hair, dragging him backwards. Slamming onto the concrete floor Tala cried out in pain as the fingers again entwined into his hair, the hand lifted him up pulling his head back to look up into the murderous eyes of Boris.

"And where do you think you're going?" He spoke through gritted teeth, his grip tightening causing Tala to wince in pain.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kai anymore..." Tala's sentence was cut short as Boris pulled him up higher, the red head bit his bottom lip to stop his scream. He was aware of the guards ordering the other boys back inside, leaving only him and Boris.

"You think you're going to stop me? Who do you think you are Tala? You're nothing, you have no power, and nobody gives a flying fuck about you. Do you really think you can save him? Kai is and always will be mine!"

As he spoke Boris lowered his head closer to Tala, his spit hitting the red head in the face. Fear ran through Tala, if this was how Boris was with a student he cared not for how was he with him. The image of Kai's beaten and bruised body floated before his eyes, the pain Kai tried to hide. What he felt now was nothing to what the phoenix would feel. Not really thinking Tala swung his fist hitting the man in the jaw. Releasing Tala Boris staggered back, allowing Tala to rush to his feet. His adrenaline urging him on. Raising his fist again Tala hit Boris in the stomach.

"You are a dirty, disgusting pervert!" Lifting his fist again Tala went to swing for the man before him who was holding his stomach. It happened so fast that Tala wasn't aware Boris had moved until their faces met. Tala gasped for breath, pain shooting from his side to his brain. With a delighted smirk Boris twisted his arm, the pain tripled. Boris pushed the boy before him away, watching as he hit the concrete clutching his side in agony.

Pulling out a cloth Boris wiped the blade now stained with Tala's blood. He made sure that there was no traces of red liquid before placing the blade back beneath his coat.

"You...you bastard!" Tala had dared to glance down at his side, his hands and top now red. Looking away he felt like he was going to be sick, his strength was quickly fading. Watching the boy before him struggle Boris clicked his fingers; two guards marched over to them.

"Bring him with me."

In silence the men lifted Tala from the floor and followed Boris into the Abbey, drips of blood lay behind them. It felt like he was being carried forever, the men's hands roughly gripped his arms making his body ache even further.

"Place him in here."

Tala lifted his head, why did he want him in there? That was the observation room used by the scientist and Boris to watch them train. However his answer was quickly answered as Tala turned his head to the one way mirror. Down below in the training room was guy and his two guards, Kai gave a cry as one of their feet connected with his ribs.

Tala was forced down into a chair and bounded by his feet and arms. He had no energy left to struggle.

"Until I can think up a suitable punishment Tala you shall remain here. Let's hope you won't die from blood loss shall we? " Boris dismissed the guards leaving them alone. Easily Boris manoeuvred the chair and Tala so they sat inches from the window. The movements cause pain to surge through Tala's body, his vision continuously fading in and out. Reaching down to Tala's ear Boris whispered.

"Enjoy the show"

-End of Flashback-

"I'm sorry Kai, if I hadn't tried to save you. He wouldn't have been so..." Tala was unable to finish the sentence as Kai's old screams echoed in his mind. Kai's eyes were still transfixed on Tala's scar, the phoenix's chest rose and fell rapidly. His mind digesting everything Tala was telling him.

"I never got to tell you because you left after that night. And when you returned, you seemed so angry with me and I was angry with you...angry because you left. After everything you just left..."

"I didn't do it to hurt you!" Kai was now looking Tala straight in the eye, "I left because I didn't remember anything. That night while Boris was...when he was...I didn't want to remember anymore. I had nothing left, you'd betrayed me. Left me to him. I blocked my memories, made myself forget. All I remembered was waking up in hospital with a doctor standing over me. He told me I was suffering from trauma and my mind had locked away the memory."

"But I didn't betray you Kai," Tala knew e shouldn't be happy, but finally knowing the reason Kai left meant he could but things back to how they were.

A knock on the door broke the silence that had fallen between the two; Ray popped his head around the door. He immediately looked at Tala who still wasn't wearing a top.

"Yes Kitty?" Folding his arms Tala mentally smirked at the accusing eyes Ray sent between them, was the kitty jealous?

"Boris has told us to pack. Said he can no longer stand being in this hotel and that he is needed elsewhere." Ray stepped into the room and watched as Tala pulled his top over his head. , "Must have something to do with whoever he keeps calling."

Kai nodded in agreement with Ray.

"Who has he been calling?" Kai asked.

Tala paused, what should he say? Tell Kai about his grandfather being released? Or lie? Either was bound to displease him. But wouldn't the BBA have known about Voltaire's release?

"I believe he's been talking to your grandfather." By the little reaction from Kai and Ray other than a shared glance Tala guessed that they'd been informed that Voltaire had escaped jail, "My guess is he needs to meet up with Voltaire for a meeting. You know get the funding back for his 'science projects'"

"So what, he wants us to go to Russia?" Ray exclaimed.

Shaking his finger playfully Tala tutted, "Don't be so foolish little kitty, Voltaire wouldn't return to Russia, and he defiantly wouldn't be seen with Boris there."

Ray glared at Tala, his mocking tone causing him grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I doubt we'll go somewhere public especially with Tyson tagging along."

"It's not like we want to come!" Ray balled his fists by his sides.

"No we're most likely going to be heading to one of Voltaire estates, right Kai?" Both boys turned to Kai who had paled slightly. His body tense

"More than likely knowing Voltaire." Kai suddenly turned reaching for his bag. It was then that Tyson and Max entered the room.

"I can't believe that he wants us to leave! Have you told Kai Ray? Is he going to...Kai? What are you doing?" Tyson watched as Kai began folding up his clothes from the drawer.

"Packing."

"But... we can't leave. Mr Dickinson..." Tyson looked between Ray and Max who both stared at Kai; Tala too stared in disbelief at Kai.

"You can't go with Boris." Tala stepped forward as Kai continued empty his drawers and placing his belongings in his bag.

"You don't know where he's going...Kai stop." Tala grabbed Kai's arm stopping him placing Dranzer's launcher into the bag.

"**Boris and my grandfather are up to something. I'm not going to walk away when I have the chance to find something out."** Kai mutter to Tala in Russian. His teammates again shared a confused look. Tala however was secretly elated; they hadn't swapped words secretly since before that night. Tala had tried when Kai had returned to the abbey before, but Kai just ignored him.

"**You don't know what they've got planned, it could be a trick on you. What about your team?"**

Kai looked over at the Bladebreakers who appeared to be growing irritated by the swap in languages. True he didn't know what they had planned; he could be endangering his team by making them go.

"**They'll want to come if I come..." **Kai sighed.

"You guys stay here." As soon as the words left his lips Kai knew the disagreeing statements would follow.

"No Way!"

"We're not leaving you!"

"You're our captain, we go where you go."

Kai gave Tala a 'told-you-so' look before nodding his head at his team. Tala watched in disbelief as Tyson and Max rushed out of the room no doubt to pack. Ray however wasn't in so much of a rush; he folded his clothes neatly, glancing at Tala and Kai every so often.

Once they were all packed both teams crowded together in the living room where Boris waited impatiently. Leaning into Kai Ray whispered, "Do you think we should ring Mr Dickinson and let him know we're moving?"

Kai turned to Ray thinking about the old man, he'd definitely be worried if he couldn't get hold of them. Maybe they should. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Mr Dickinson's receptionist; it'll take them forever to get through to him.

"It'll be okay."

Ray gave Kai a wary look before nodding. He trusted Kai's judgement. Soon Boris was barking at them to leave, the Demolition Boys used to being rushed and uninformed left as ordered. Tyson however folded his arms and stood before Boris.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Boris grabbed Tyson's shirt and pushed him aside, he was about to grab Max when Kai's hand grabbed Boris's. Raising an eyebrow Boris turned to Kai who simply shook his head.

Confused by the exchange Max and Tyson watched as Boris sent them a glare before walking out the room.

"Hurry up!"

"What was...?" Tyson began. This time he was pushed by Ray.

"Come on Tyson!"

Huffing Tyson followed Ray, Kenny and Max out the room. Leaving Kai to lock the door. Just as Kai was about to close the door the phone rang. Hesitating he waited for it to click to the answer machine.

"Hello boys," Kai's heart stopped as Mr Dickinson's cheerful voice filled the room, "Hope you're having a great holiday, just rang to see how you all are. Hope Kai hasn't got you training already. Well ring me back when you get this message. Bye!"

Kai glanced down the corridor; his team were waiting patiently at the top of the stairs.

"Kai?" Ray looked up and met Kai's eyes, "Something wrong?"

Shaking his head Kai took a quick glance at the phone before closing the door.

* * *

_What you think? Review and let me know!_

_I know it's not long but it is just to end the flashback and to move the story along._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Welcome home**

Kai pulled his satchel back up onto his shoulder as the doors to the lift opened, the Bladebreakers stepped out into the large room. Boris and the Demolition boys waited near the grand doors, Boris searched the streets before turning to them.

"Our ride is here."

The Bladebreakers watched cautiously as Boris opened the door for them to leave first. Slowly they edged forward, the sun shone down on them causing them to blink to adjust their eyes. Once he no longer had to squint Kai looked up at the road, his eyes suddenly widened. Sat waiting was his grandfather's personal limo. Had his Grandfather really come to greet them personally?

"Whoa!" Tyson and the others walked excitedly over to the large vehicle, "Are we really travelling in this?"

Kai's eyes remained fixed on the blacked out window of the rear seats, his heart raced. Was he really in there? Waiting? A hand brushed past Kai's causing the teen to jump slightly. His eyes snapped to the figure passing him. Tala sent him an almost-not-there smile, the tiny contact meaning to comfort him. Their attention quickly turned to the front of the limo where a seemingly frail man in his sixties had stepped out. He was dressed in a smart black uniform were a golden H stood out beneath the Hiwatari crest as a badge. His cap was dipped covering his eyes from view. Seeing this man made Kai's anxiousness grow, Parker was the only person his grandfather allowed to drive him. Wherever his grandfather was, Parker was. Kai's eyes watched as Parker pulled open the door, the limo was empty.

Kai released a sigh of relief and stepped towards the limo. The Bladebreakers had tried to climb into the limo, however Spencer and Bryan had stopped them, pulling them back allowing Kai to enter. Upon reaching Parker Kai could feel the blood rush to his face as the old man bent down into a low bow.

"Master Kai,"

Nodding back Kai rushed into the limo. He'd been in his Grandfather's limo many times so the leather seats and costly decor no longer surprised him. Taking his normal seat at the far side near the window Kai was surprised to see his grandfather had kept the stereo and headphones they'd installed for Kai. The rest of the group quickly seated themselves, the Bladebreakers openly showing their amazement, while the Demolition boys silently looked around.

"Kai how rich is your family?" Tyson popped his head around Max to see Kai, "I knew you had some money but... damn he maybe evil but Voltaire has got style!"

Fidgeting in his seat Kai chewed on the inside of his gum. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being rich, rather more embarrassed at how his grandfather insisted on flaunting it about. Boris finally slipped into the limo silencing the teens. The door snapped shut behind him and soon they heard Parker seat himself in the front.

Kai's discomfort grew as he looked over at Boris; he was staring right at him. In the same seat his grandfather always sat. Voltaire sometimes would stare, Kai realised, lost in thought. It was easy to ignore for it held no emotion, but Boris's he couldn't. Forcing himself to stare out the window Kai blocked out the dull buzzing of the other's voices. After a while Kai could feel his eyelids begin to droop, stifling a yawn he forgot about the company and brought up a hand to rub one of his eyes.

Tala's eyes wandered over the limo for the umpteenth time, the view outside boring him long ago. The limo had grown quiet after the blond and Tyson had fallen asleep, the blonds' head lay on Tyson's shoulder. The computer nerd had his laptop out again and was furiously typing away. Tala turned to the two older bladers, Ray had slumped slightly lower in his chair his eyes slowly closing as his head dropped. Finally looking at their captain Tala cursed himself for not having a camera; Kai hadn't looked that adorable in years. A tiny smile escaped to Tala's lips as he watched Kai fight the beckoning sleep.

Suddenly the limo pulled to a stop, jolting the Bladebreakers awake. Peering outside both teams frowned at the empty field they'd come to.

"Out!" Boris had already climbed out of the limo and is voice floated in behind him. Quickly the teenagers followed his lead. Outside they all again looked around; they must have driven far from the town they had been staying as there were no houses or people in sight.

"Where are we?" Max muttered to Ray. Taking a glance at the Demolition boys Ray realised they too knew nothing of their destination, replying to Max with a shrug Ray crept closer to Kai. They'd come in one of his grandfathers limo's maybe he'd been here before.

"Here's our next ride." Boris was looking up at the sky, shadowing his eyes with his hand. The nine teenagers also looked up when the silence of the field was destroyed by the sound of helicopter blades. Two giant black helicopters approached them; Kai didn't need to check for the Hiwatari crest that he knew was proudly placed on either side of them.

"Tala, you and Ian will be going on the left helicopter with those three," Boris pointed at Tyson, Ray and Kenny, "Bryan and you," Boris pointed at max whose eyes widened in fear, "Will be travelling with me and along with Kai."

Both Tala and Ray shot a glance between Kai and Boris both had prayed that at least one of them would have travelled with Kai. They may not like each other but they trusted that they both wanted to keep Kai safe and away from Boris.

They could only watch as Boris dragged Kai towards the first helicopter, Max rushing to keep up. Kai struggled against the man's hold, his stomach knotting at the thought of being stuck so close to Boris especially as he was unable to prepare himself for the amount of time he'd have to endure him for.

"You first Blondie." Boris ripped open the door to and nodded to the pilot. Kai's eyes slipped past Max, who sat down, to the pilot. The man caught Kai's eyes and bowed his head.

"Master Kai." The voice was husky and familiar. Davis, Kai would recognise his voice anywhere. Like Parker, Davis was the only man Voltaire allowed to fly him, be it helicopter or plane. Why was he here? Kai hissed as he was slammed against the helicopter, pain shot from his side.

"In I said!" Boris pointed at the seat beside Max. Glaring back Kai climbed in, wincing at the pain. That was going to leave a bruise. Max watched Kai worriedly as he seated himself; he noticed Kai had shifted up closer to him leaving a larger space between him and Boris. Max remembered what Ray had told them about Boris's form of punishing Kai, his eyes darting at the small space between Kai and Boris. Edging uncomfortably close to the side Max slyly gripped Kai's top and tugged. Kai turned his head to Max, a questioning frown on his features. Max dropped his eyes to the newly made space and back up Kai before quickly darting to Boris. Kai appeared to pale slightly before he gave a single nod and shifted up even closer to Max. The helicopter began to lift back of the ground, followed by the other. Half an hour past with them sitting in silence, the landscape had long gone and been replaced by ocean.

Kai shifted his body slightly to prevent his bum getting numb when he again felt a tug on his top. Glancing at Max Kai was confused to see the blond staring out the window wide eyed. Kai dropped his gaze to his top; Max's hand still clung to his top. Had he been holding it since they took off? A small smile slipped onto Kai's face, Max truly was still a child. Carefully Kai unhooked Max's hand and took it in his own. Max turned his head to face Kai.

"You okay?" Kai mouthed. They may think him heartless and cold but he was their captain and friend. Kai knew how Max's confidence lessened when neither Tyson nor Ray where around, so he was prepared to be some sort of comfort to the boy.

Max gave a nod before returning a cheerful smile. Kai gave Max's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it, or so he tried. Max had continued to grasp Kai's hand and returned to look back out the window. Rolling his eyes Kai's smile remained as he allowed their hands to rest between them, finding a small comfort in holding Max's hand.

Another hour passed before land came back into view. A small island to be precise. As they grew closer a large mansion surrounded by trees could be seen. At a guess Kai would have said it held no less than 200 rooms, and not including any staff or basement rooms. His grandfather had a habit of buying or building homes with so many rooms he could never fill or occupy them.

As the helicopter prepared to land they were able to see how grand the building was. It was clearly newly built but wines had been artificially placed to give more of a timeless feel. Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically at hi grandfather's taste. Even when there was nobody to see he had to show off. The Helicopter landed with a small bump, the door beside Boris was opened to reveal a tall man dressed in a charcoal suit. His short blond hair was gelled back flat against his head, his green eyes glistened upon seeing the occupants of the helicopter. A smirk spread over his thin lips when his green eyes met Kai's before he bowed his head and stepped out the way for Boris to exit.

Kai shifted up the seat and made to climb out, he moved his hand to grasp the side of the helicopter to steady him. However instead of finding cool metal he met a warm hand. Turning his head Kai's eyes narrowed at the man who held his hand. He wasn't some sort of pathetic damsel who needed help!

"Welcome master Kai" the man's voice was soft, and slimy Kai thought. He watched as the man bowed his head again, this time he brought up Kai's hand to meet his lips in a quick kiss. Angered Kai tried to pull his hand away from the long pale hands but the grip was strong, a small tug on his arm brought Kai flying out of the helicopter. Catching his balance Kai turned to the man, opening his mouth to snap a remark. However his hand was suddenly released and the man turned away to shut the door behind Max.

"Is he inside?" Boris watched as the others left the helicopter and headed over to them before turning to the man.

"Yes sir, he is currently in his office. If you'd like to follow me."Without waiting for confirmation the man strode back towards the house giving them no choice but to follow. Kai dropped back behind the group, rubbing the back of his hand against his top, what was with everyone grabbing him lately.

"You okay?" Kai lifted his head, startled to find Ray on his left and Tala on his right. He hadn't heard or sensed them approach.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Tala nodded at Kai's hand that was still being rubbed against Kai's top.

"No. That butler or whatever he is decided to welcome me with a kiss to the hand."

Ray and Tala both clearly relaxed and looked up at the building.

"Is it one of his then?" Tala asked as they stepped through large French doors. Maid's curtsied either side as they closed the doors behind them.

"I've never been here before," Kai glanced around the room. His ceilings, vintage furniture, a large fireplace and hundreds of servants. It was certainly his grandfather's taste. Voltaire owned numerous houses across the world, many Kai had never visited or known about

"If the boys would like to make themselves comfortable here, my master has requested to speak to you alone first." The man held open a large oak door that lead out to a long corridor. Boris nodded and followed him out, the door shut behind them. Kai took another look around the room as the others sat themselves down on the two large sofas in the centre of the room. Pieces of art decorated the wall. Kai's eyes looked over the large chandelier that hung overhead before stopping at the marble fireplace. A large painting of a black phoenix rising from flames hung above it, cocking his head to the side Kai raised an eyebrow. Not his grandfather's usual thing, normally he had a lion or dragon of sorts above the mantle. Stepping closer Kai's eyes followed down the phoenix to its tails that were entangled in the flames. It was then he noticed a small wooden picture frame faced down. Reaching up Kai hesitated as his fingers stroked the wood, never had his grandfather placed photographs outside of his office, unless they were large portraits of him. Curiosity winning Kai lifted the frame, a black and white photograph of a smiling family stared back at him. The man he recognised as his grandfather, many years younger, the woman his grandmother. He'd seen her only in photographs like these, his eyes then stopped at the child in her arms. Kai stared down in shock; it was like looking at himself when he was three. Kai's grip tightened around the frame, his eyes locked with those of his fathers. He'd never seen his father before, never found a photograph. His memories as a child lost.

"Welcome Bladebreakers to my home."

Kai's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice. The oak doors were wide opening revealing his grandfather. Voltaire stood with his arms open in a friendly manner, a small smile on his face. One that didn't meet his eyes, they remained hard and cold as ever. Boris stood beside him.

Kai quickly hid the frame behind his back as his grandfather turned his gaze to him, the smile grew unnerving Kai.

"Grandson, "Voltaire stepped closer and clasped his hands together.

"Voltaire! Why have you brought us here?" Tyson was up on his feet, quickly followed by Ray and Max. Voltaire turned his gaze slowly away from Kai to the others.

"Impatient and rude as always. I'd have thought you'd have at least managed to teach them some manners Kai."

"You don't deserve manners!" Tyson's hand disappeared into his pocket, clasping Dragoon in preparation.

"Oh please do get out your blades, it'll make this easier." Voltaire raised his hand, his smirk growing. With a sharp click the room as suddenly filled with men wearing black suits. They grabbed both the Blade breakers and Demolition boys. Voltaire laughed as the boys fought in vain. Kai watched in horror, none had made to hold him.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, his eyes never leaving the others. Searching to see if they had been seriously injured.

"From them? I wish only to have their bit beasts..."

"No way!" Tyson's shout was cut off as a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"From you, Black Dranzer!" Voltaire stepped even closer to Kai. His pride winning over his fear Kai stood up straighter.

"I don't have it, I destroyed it."

Voltaire's smile vanished and he stopped in front of Kai. They could now feel each other's breath, their bodies inches apart.

"Liar!" Voltaire hissed. It was Kai's turn to smirk.

"You always taught me never to lie dear grandfather," Kai spat, "I destroyed Black Dranzer, so you and your little science freak could never gain world domination. Never steal another bit beast!"

A slap resounded around the room. Kai fell to the floor, the photo frame slipping from his grasp. Kai lifted his hand to his burning cheek. His eyes stared at the broken glass, his father's innocent eyes gazing up at him.

"Where did you...?" Voltaire blinked. Growling in anger he brought his foot down on the photograph, smashing both the frame and the remaining glass.

"Boris do you still have the data for Black Dranzer?" Voltaire's voice shook with his anger.

"Yes sir, but we don't have the resources or time to rebuild Black Dranzer from scratch."

"We don't need to." Voltaire turned back to look at Kai who had remained on the floor, "We already have a phoenix. We have the original Dranzer."

Kai looked up at his grandfather. Dranzer burned in his pocket. They wouldn't take her, they couldn't. Voltaire bent down and grabbed the front of Kai's shirt, with strength he shouldn't possess he easily lifted Kai from the floor. Kai immediately began to struggle.

Tala struggled harder against the two men holding him. He couldn't let them take Dranzer. He watched as Voltaire held Kai, he looked so scared. So small and fragile.

"You will give me that bit beast boy."

"No!" Kai scratched at the hands on his top, Dranzer burning stronger in his pocket, encouraging him to fight, giving him the courage and strength.

"If you will not willingly give her to me I'll simply take her!" Voltaire threw Kai back down to the floor. Unprepared Kai's head slammed onto the wooden floors. He suddenly became aware of a pair of hands holding him whilst another searched his clothes. Shaking his head Kai kicked out. The hand's that searched him vanished as his foot was stopped before it met its target. Blinking away the stars in his eyes Kai released he was now being held by two men and another had joined to continue searching. He quickly found what he was after, Dranzer's warmth vanished. Kai's struggles stopped as he watched Dranzer's blade be placed in the palm of his grandfather.

"Give Dranzer back!" Tyson suddenly shouted. His shouts were joined by not only the Bladebreakers but the Demolition boys.

Chuckling Voltaire placed Dranzer into his pocket, "I think your team has been hanging around with them too long."

Boris nodded slowly, sending a glare at his team, "Do not worry they will soon forget the habits they've picked up."

Voltaire didn't reply he instead looked back over at his grandson. He was now being held by four men, his struggles growing more violent. Numerous times he released a hand or foot and lashed out. Bruises on the men's faces had already begun to show from the punches they received. His grandson would never agree in this state. He'd changed drastically since they'd last met. The Bladebreakers had brought his personality and emotions out, something Voltaire despised.

"Boris, make sure my grandson is punished. He's forgotten his manners. Do make sure he remembers them." Voltaire had raised his voice so he was heard over the shouts of the teenagers as they too were stripped of their blades. Kai's struggles stopped immediately as his grandfather's words met his ears. The others too stopped.

"Put the others in the basement. Do as you see fit Boris." Voltaire took the bag that held the other's blades and turned to leave the room.

"Grandfather, please!" Kai screamed. Voltaire turned his head slightly before thinking better of it. He continued out the room.

"Grandfather!" Kai could feel tears in his eyes, he didn't care that his voice had shook and broken. He just wanted his grandfather to turn round, orders Boris not to touch him. But he didn't.

"Please" Kai whispered, the tears escaping his eyes as slumped into the arms of the men. He blocked out the shouts of his team and ex-team. Instead waiting for Boris to reach him. It didn't take long, Boris's fingers held his chin pulling up his face. A hungry smile greeted him.

"Put the others in the basement, I'll sort out suitable punishments for my team later. But first..."

Boris crushed his lips against Kai's, his tongue darting out. More tears left Kai's eyes as he tried in vain to turn his head away. The room was silent as the other's froze, watching the sight before them. Boris's free hand had disappeared under Kai's t-shirt as he leant closer into the teen.

Ray could see the tears running down Kai's face; see his face scrunched up in disgust and shame. Their eyes met across the room, so many emotions's danced with Kai's. Suddenly he shut them as Boris pulled away.

"Take him up to my room. And I thought I told you to put them in the basement!" Boris strolled out the room without looking at the other bladers. Kai's struggles returned as he was dragged across the room. At the actions of their captain and friend the Bladebreakers and Demolitions boys fought back too as they were dragged to a small door once hidden.

* * *

_**Review? Please! I'm really happy with this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**As always no beta, any mistakes let me know and I'd happily fix!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys,

I apologise for my extremely long absence! Just life got in the way. I am now currently at university studying animation so my time is pretty much full up! However I recently saw some of the reviews you guys sent in and I felt the need to finish some of these stories. HOWEVER! like I said I'm at uni and have a lot of projects so I just want to know which stories are actually still wanting finishing by you the readers! So give me a message/review however you wish to contact me and let me know which story!

Thanks again for reading my stories and taking the time to review :) means quite a lot especially after all these years!

hurtinphoenx

x

p.s check out my tumblr? .com


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: To deny is punishment

"Let us out!"

Tala watched as Tyson tried to squeeze his arm through the tight bars, he really was such a thick child. Soon Tyson's yelps of pain at being stuck followed, Max and Kenny sprung from their places on the stone floor to help. Everyone watched as they struggled to free him, once they had Tyson resided to sit back down his arm growing red.

"Who in their right mind builds a dungeon in their basement anyway?" Tyson pouted, his question directed to no one.

"Obviously not been to many Hiwartari house's have you." Bryan muttered from the darkness.

"Obviously not!" Tyson pulled a face as the boy in the shadows.

"What did Voltaire mean when he told Boris to do as he saw fit?" Max asked, his gaze upon the Demolition Boys, his team-mates eyes followed. Growing increasingly uncomfortable the Demolition Boys turned to their captain.

"Surely Voltaire wouldn't have given permission to Boris to...touch Kai?" Tala looked over at Ray, "What Grandfather would tell someone to do that to their family?"

-FlashBack-

Tala looked up from his book as his bedroom door slammed opened, Kai stormed over to his own bed. Confused Tala watched Kai drop onto the mattress and bury his head into the pillow. A muffled scream followed. Jumping up Tala sat himself beside the smaller boy, his hand hovered above his back in hesitation. Thinking better of it Tala allowed his arm to drop just to the side of Kai. What was wrong with him? Surely he should be happy? Tala remembered their conversation the hour before of how Kai was finally going to tell Voltaire about Boris's punishments. Surely Kai should be bouncing of the walls? Voltaire would have sent Boris away...possibly made the man suddenly disappear? Had Kai chickened out? Or did Boris manage to snake his way out of it?

Slowly the scream died and Kai's face reappeared as he lifted himself up to sit beside Tala.

"What happened?" Tala dared not speak his thoughts, not wanting to risk upsetting the boy.

"He already knew." Kai spoke through gritted teeth.

"What?" Tala blinked, how?

"My Grandfather," Kai spat out the word, "Already knows. It was he who suggested it to Boris."

-End of FlashBack-

"Voltaire is the type of Grandfather to do that to his family. Boris has always had Voltaire's permission." Tala watched the Bladebreaker's faces, horror filled them.

"It's sick," Kenny pulled his legs closer to his chest.

"How long? How long has Boris been doing this to Kai?" Ray continued to stare at Tala.

"Years." Tala replied, his chest tightened as he thought back to the first time. Finally Tala had to turn away, the memory tortured him.

"Years? How old was Kai when it started?" Tyson was in shock.

"Six." Bryan knew that like he, Tala and his team were remembering.

"Six! You all knew and you did nothing?!" Tyson was on his feet, his hands curled into fists.

Rising to their feet also the Demolition Boys, minus their captain, grouped together.

"Nothing? You think we did nothing by choice?" Bryan growled, "You know nothing about the ways of the abbey boy. You find it hard to think about Boris touching Kai? You try sitting in this cell beaten from trying to help an innocent child as Boris ripped his clothes from his body in front of you, you try sitting in this cell when all you can hear are Kai's screams! Kai's screams of pain, his screams of help, hear him begging Boris to stop. You try sitting here when you can hear him scream your name to come protect him!"

"You know nothing about what we've been through. Those screams still haunt us to this day."

"You don't think what we saw today will us?" Tyson shuttered as he remembered Boris kissing Kai. His teammates nodded in agreement.

The door that they'd been forced though hours earlier suddenly opened, silencing the teens. Sunlight raced in, blinding those in the cell. A tall figure walked in, followed closely by three more.

"I believe it is now your turn to receive punishment."

Their eyes adjusting to the light they could see that the four guards in front of them all held rifles, which were now pointed at them. The Demolition Boys quickly registered the uniform as those of the guards back at the abbey. These men where not to be angered.

"I will give you all one warning, and one warning only. Do as we say or we will shoot you." The one that had spoken did not wait for any confirmation from the teenagers, he simply reached for the key that swung by his hip on rope and stepped forwards to unlock the cell.

"Out!"

The Bladebreakers followed behind the Demolition Boys who marched like soldiers back into the large room they'd once been dragged from. The tallest soldier lead them towards the two large doors they'd seen Kai disappear behind. A large corridor followed, multiple doors on either side. Their footsteps echoed through the quiet house. His eyes on the ground Ray could just imagine Kai being dragged down this corridor, fighting to be free. It was then his eyes spotted crimson blood on the white floors, pain stabbed at Ray's heart as he forced himself to gaze straight ahead unable to think about the pain he'd now be in.

They were led down many corridors, each looking like the next as soon they teenagers had forgotten the way back to the entrance. The Demolition Boys knew too well of the mazes Voltaire was able to design and build. They had all been brought up in one, designed to prevent anyone finding something they shouldn't, and if they did unable to leave.

Finally they reached their destination, the guard stopped outside two large oak doors and knocked.

"Come in!" Boris's voice commanded.

The four guards pushed against the heavy doors, revealing the large room behind it. Tala glanced around once, it was an exact replica of the training gym back at the abbey. Four reasonable beydishes occupied the corners of the room, gym equipment had been pushed back against the walls leaving the centre of the room clear where Boris stood watching.

The guards ordered them into a line before the man they all despised. Now dressed in a similar uniform to the guards along with his statement mask the man radiated power, and they boys couldn't help but fear him. They heard the guards shut the doors behind them, a noise that caused the Demolition Boys to straighten their backs, their senses becoming more aware of the positions of the guards. It was at this point Tala realised Boris hadn't been in the room alone, several more guards had emerged from the shadows of the room. Glancing down the line Tala inwardly winced, he knew what was about to come, all his teammates did. Blonde hair caught his eye, there was no way any of the Bladebreakers were going to survive this.

"Begin!"

The guards advanced quickly at the command.

Kai collapsed to the ground, he heard a groan of impatience above him with the sudden kick of a boot into his side. Hissing in pain Kai kept his head bowed. Pain raced through his body he knew were now dressed in bruises, his legs continued to shake as though begging him not to force himself back up.

"Get up boy!" The voice growled.

Kai parted his bruised lips trying to get oxygen into his damaged lungs, he knew he needed to get up. He couldn't give Boris a reason,no matter how small, to touch him. His mind betrayed him, flashing images of Boris above him. Shutting his sore eyes Kai tried to stop himself as his mind continued to play the horrid scene, he could feel Boris's tongue against him, feel the man's rough hands as they explored him, rendering him helpless.

Another hand cupped his body and dragged him to his feet snapping Kai back to the corridor. The arms tried to steady Kai, whose legs shook violently against the weight. Gritting his teeth Kai pushed away from the other and with strength he thought he no longer had straightened himself. Turning to the helper Kai frowned, it was the unnamed butler from earlier.

The butler turned from Kai and to the guard.

"I would like to ask you do not treat Master Kai in such a way. He is the heir of the Hiwatari family and therefore you should show him respect. You are no longer in that place."

"I have me orders to take this kid down to the gym. Want no order to treat him like some pampered princess."

"Yes well," The butler glanced at Kai,"I will take him to the gym as requested. You may go."

Before the guard could protest the butler motioned for Kai to follow him. Not really caring who it was that took him to his next punishment Kai followed. The guard had chosen not to follow them, leaving them alone as they walked down the corridor. They walked at a slower pace than the one before, one Kai was grateful for as it meant less stress on his weakened body.

"I've heard a lot about you Master Kai." The butler said over his shoulder. "The servants speak quite highly of you here, such a gifted child. Mischievous but loving years ago, then slowly grew cold and distant. Of course that isn't how your Grandfather tells it, a weak child that grew strong and powerful. Is it true what he says? About you being the only blader able to control the power of Black Dranzer?"

"What do you care?" Kai questioned.

"Oh just curious Master Kai, just curious. Anyway here we are." The butler smiled as he knocked on the simple door without waiting for a reply the butler began heading back down the corridor. Kai eyed the man, he was one of his Grandfathers servants alright.

"Come in."

Kai jumped slightly recognising the voice, staring at the door Kai struggled to find the courage to enter. A pained shout sounded startling Kai. Boris wasn't alone in the for his friends made Kai turn the handle and open the door. Stepping into the room Kai's eyes darted to the group in the centre. Boris turned round, his mask unable to hide the smirk that formed on his face.

"Welcome Kai, you've arrived just in time."

Kai dared to look past Boris. Around fifteen guards began to move off to the sides, giving Kai a clear view of the seven teenagers collapsed to their knees. They'd all been beaten, cuts and bruises covered their faces and no doubt their bodies. Tears stained the faces of his team, unused to the punches they'd received. Guilt built up in Kai as Max turned to look at his captain. One eye closed from the bruise forming beneath it. Never had Kai thought he'd see his team in this state. Moving along the line Kai's eyes landed on his old team. If it was possible they appeared to be in a worse state, no doubt the guards knew their limits and knew how much more they could do.

"What do you think Kai?" Boris's mocking voice echoed around the hall as he stepped closer to the frozen boy. "All this time you tried to protect your team, and look at what they can withstand."

Tala watched as Boris began to circle Kai, taunt him with tales of how Max had broken first crying for his mother. How the Bladebreakers screamed out for their captain, begged for it all to stop. Tala noticed that fresh bruises lay upon Kai's skin, he watched as Kai swayed slightly his legs shaking. Tala could only imagine the pain Kai had been through to be so weak.

"Do you really want to keep denying your Grandfather Kai? Keep denying Black Dranzer?"

"I will never agree." Kai's voice was weak from his ebbing energy.

"Oh but I think you will. You see your Grandfather has given orders, you are to be punished for your refusal. Broken and taught the right way for someone of your blood."

The teens watched as Kai's breathing grew faster, his body tensing at the thought of any punishment at the hands of Boris. However they were surprised how emotionless their captains face remained. His eyes stayed locked on them.

Half of Ray wanted Kai to agree, to take Black Dranzer, do as his Grandfather bided. Save himself from the hands of Boris, Ray knew his team and knew they'd not think bad of him for doing so.

"I still won't..."

"Oh and the other order was, for every time you deny one of your innocent teammates are to be punished also." Boris nodded in the direction of the guards who advanced upon the Bladebreakers.

Kai's emotionless mask dropped, dear spread across his face, "No!"

Kai made to run at his friends to protect them but a hand gripped his arm tightly pulling him back into the strong chest, the other arm snaked around his waist preventing him from advancing. Struggling Kai watched as the guards grabbed all the boys to also prevent them interrupting.

"Now if I recall you denied the request twice just then."

"No please." Kai continued to struggle. Adrenaline providing him with the energy to fight.

Two guards forced Max and Ray forward, Max whimpered as he watched the guards move towards them.

"No stop!" Tyson's voice joined Kai's in protest as the first guard swung his fist and connected with Max's cheek. Unable to stop himself Ray ran at the guard his fists flying. Blocking the attack easily the guard caught Ray in his stomach as two other guards grabbed the boys arms to hold him.

Ray's and Max's screams of pain echoed in the hall as the punches and kicks continued. Tyson's and Kai's protests lost in them.

Feeling Kai's struggle cease Boris ordered the guards to stop, specks of blood covered the floor as the teenagers bodies remained motionless. Kai watched them, never in their lives would they have experienced a beating like this,and it was his fault. Move, Kai begged, show him you're still alive.

"You see Kai, this boys you call friends have made you weak. Surely you should have known this would happen?" Boris's breath danced along Kai's skin, his hand lifted to the boys face, caressing him. Turning away from the beauty in his arms Boris looked over at the beaten teenagers.

"Take the Bladebreakers back to the basement. I think Kai will be more compliant for today's training session."

* * *

So...yeah? What you think?

rxr?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Control.

Kai watched as two of the guards who'd previously been beating the motionless teens stepped forwards, easily lifting them in their arms and headed for the door. Tyson and Kenny obediently following. Guilt rising in his chest Kai's eyes were fixed upon Max'x arm that swung freely, blood stained the pale skin. How could he have done this to them? He knew getting close to them made them vulnerable, he'd sealed their fate, their suffering the moment he gave Boris or his Grandfather the hint he cared for them.

Suddenly Tyson stopped and spun around. His eyes burning with tears, "Whatever they ask you to do Kai, don't do it!"

Kai could see the determination in his friends face, the passion, the hatred and the fear. The boy's hands were balled into fists which he lifted into his usual fighting pose. Kai couldn't help but note that the fists shook, whether from adrenaline, hate or fear Kai couldn't tell.

"Don't let them use us as a weapon, we'll be okay. I promise! You taught us to be strong. Don't be their tool Kai, think of Dranzer, all the bitbeasts..."

"Enough!" Boris's hand's gripped Kai's body tighter, his voice echoed around the huge room. "Get that boy out of here!"

The guards nodded, muttering their apologise. Grabbing Tyson they began to drag him out the room.

"Oh, and teach him some manners will you."

The doors slammed behind them, leaving the Demolition Boys, Boris, Kai and a handful of guards alone in the dark room.

Boris sighed, his hands on Kai loosing, no longer angry at Tyson's outburst. Kai's gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment as he felt the all too familiar hands stroke his arms. Boris' warm breathe danced against Kai's cheek as his old mentor bent down to his level. His lips inches from his ear.

"As much as I love touching you my little Phoenix, I'm afraid that practise must begin. Go stand with your new teammates."

Boris slowly dropped his hands, relief washed through Kai. Hesitantly he moved forward, upon no objection Kai quickly moved towards the Demolition Boys who were once again on their feet. Their backs straight as they stared straight ahead. Standing next to Tala, Kai took up the same position.

"All of you have grown weak. Allowing your pathetic emotions get in the way of the goal we, Biovault, have trained you all your lives to achieve. President Hiwatari is most displeased, your loss resulting in far worse circumstances for him and his company. Most of all resulting in Biovault's downfall. Now, it is at his command and his command only that the majority of you..." Boris's eyes flickered to Kai, "Are still alive. He has been extremely merciful and has chosen to give you all another chance, allowing you to redeem yourselves. Be grateful. For you'd have never received such an honour from me."

"Now, as you have all been punished. It is time to restart your training."

The lights above were switched on, lighting up the beydishes around the room. The guards began to move the gym equipment back to their original places in the centre. None of the Demolition Boys moved. One of the guards stepped towards Boris, a wooden box in his hand. Flicking open the clasp the guards gentle lifted the lid. Laid out on blue velvet lay 5 beyblades.

"These are your new blades, scientifically improved. Made to be unbeatable. Made so powerful only you five have the skill to control them."

Boris stepped towards Bryan, taking one of the blades out from the box as he did.

"Your bitbeast have also been given an upgrade, their strength increased, their defences solid. Hold out your hands," The left hand of each of the boy shot out. Dropping the blade into Bryan's hand Boris moved down the line, taking a chosen blade from the box and given it to the correct blader.

"Over the next few days you will train to master these blades, control them. Become one. You will push your bodies and minds further than we've ever pushed them before. And after each session you will return your blades back to this box. We will not make the mistakes of entrusting them in your care again."

Boris stopped in front of Kai, his thumb rubbing against the corner of the black attack ring protectively, his hand hiding most of the blade. Kai's gaze bore into the man's chest, unable to look the man in the face or see what they'd done to his precious Dranzer. Chewing the inside of his lip Kai struggled against the powerful aura the blade gave off, so familiar to that of his beautiful phoenix but he could feel the pull he knew too well that was black Dranzer. It scared him, never having felt them both coming from a single blade.

"Look at me Kai." Boris's voice was soft, his almost soothing. Slowly Kai lifted his gaze. "Do you accept this blade?"

Just below his vision Kai was aware that Boris was opening his hand, displaying the object. A flash from the bitchip broke Kai's resistance to look down. The black beyblade stared back at him. The power Kai felt form the object increased. Kai's heart ached as the chip flashed again, the reassuring red feathers now tainted with a mixture of black curled within the centre. What had they done to Dranzer? Instinctively Kai's hand shot out to the blade, his fingers tightly curled around. But Boris, just as quick, placed his other hand over the teenagers, trapping him.

"Now, now Kai. You never answered me. Do you accept this blade." Boris bent down, his face now level with Kai's. Unable to speak the word Kai nodded his head, his eyes still upon their hands. Boris smiled and slowly lifted his hand off Kai's. Pulling his arm back Kai rose the blade to his level. I'm so sorry Dranzer, I don't know what they've done to you but I will fix it. I promise. I'll do everything I can to get you away from them.

"Go choose a launcher, then a beydish. I want you to have control of your blade's basic movements when I return."

The boys quickly moved for the launchers another guards held out. As they moved from the centre another dish was raised up from the floor, giving them each a dish of their own. Wordless they took their places, Kai being dragged back to centre dish.

"Keep an eye on them, I want a progress report when I return." The guards nodded, and waited until Boris had left the gym before they took their positions. One beside each dish.

Boris rushed down the halls, his footsteps echoing around him in his haste. Maid's halted their work as he approached, bowing in respect and fear. Ignoring them Boris continued on his way. It wasn't until he was the other side of the mansion his slowed his pace. Reaching Voltaire's office he knocked.

"Enter."

Pushing open the door Boris took large steps into the room. Voltaire's office was just as large and glamorous as the rest of his house, showing off his wealth. The old man was currently sat behind his incredibly oversized desk, documents in several piles before him and pen in hand. Voltaire waited for the snap of the door shutting before placing the pen down and raising his head.

"So?"

"Your grandson accepted the blade, along with the rest of the Demolition Boys. It appeared young Kai was unable to deny the power of the newly improved Dranzer."

"Is that so, I'm sure the threat on his friends lives added to the outcome also?" Voltaire brought his fingertips together, his eyebrow raised in questioning.

"There was that also, yes, young Kai did fight and deny before your punishment was explained and acted out before him." Boris frowned at the memory, "But that does not matter sir, as I said he has accepted the blade."

"He must care a great deal for that team of his, to still fight for them even after you'd given him that punishment. You did punish him in that way, am I correct?" Voltaire's voice was monotone, making it impossible for Boris to read the man.

"I...Yes I did sir, well I threatened it to a point. A beating and the odd advances appeared to break him."

"Obviously not! If he still had the courage and passion to fight for those brats!" Boris flinched as the old man's tone grew sharp. Voltaire rose from his seat, his hands cupped behind him he stood before the large window. "You are to punish the boy properly in future Boris, destroy the weakness that's grown within him. I will not have a weak link in my family."

"Yes sir."

"And what of the Bladebreakers?" Voltaire turned his head slightly.

"They were beaten as ordered, two are currently unconscious due to Kai's refusals. Though nothing too fatal, they'll be fine in a few hours. I sent them back to the basement whilst the Demolition Boys trained. As ordered sir."

"And what of their bitbeasts?"

"All tests have been run, all improvements made. They are all currently locked away."

Silence fell between the two men as minutes past. Voltaire moved to face Boris, his face expressionless.

"They are all exceptional bladers am I correct?"

"Well they are impressive to an extend sir."

"They were trained by my grandson and beat your team at the championship did they not? I'd say that'd make them pretty exceptional!"

"Yes sir."

"Test them. I want to see what they're made of. I want to see if one or two of them are better than those failures they managed to beat. My grandson is going to have the best team behind him, make him unstoppable."

"Of course sir, but what about the little genius? From what I've seen he isn't the best with a blade."

"Give him to the scientists. Make use of his brain."

"Brilliant sir!" Boris bowed and headed back for the door.

"Oh and Boris, send my grandson to me once his training session is finished." Voltaire retook his seat, picking up his pen he dismissed Boris with a flick of the wrist.

* * *

Kai held the launcher out before him. His hands trembled, causing the black blade to rattle. He was exhausted, his adrenaline from earlier fading. The sound of ripcords echoed around the room as the Demolition Boys launched their new blades. Only for them to miss the dish or their blades fly out and slam into the walls. Followed by a frustrated groan.

These blades must be more powerful than Kai could imagine, if the Demolition Boys were struggling to control them.

"Move it Hiwatari. You heard what Boris said, you have to be in control by the time he returns."

Launching his blade Kai watched as it collided with the side of the dish, smashing it into pieces. The blade lay motionless in the rubble. Reloading the blade Kai launched again, and again and again. The power behind the launch growing weaker each time. Loosing count of how many times his Blade missed the centre of the dish Kai became aware of both Tala and Bryan successfully launching their blades, even if they lost control moments later. Once again Kai's blade smashed into the side of the dish, his energy practically gone Kai dropped to his knees. Reaching out for the blade Kai frowned.

The gym had grown darker, signalling that the session was soon to come to an end. Tremors began to run through Kai's body. He had to get control of the blade, he had to. If Boris came back and he'd not done it, Kai knew he'd get the full extended of his punishment. Shutting his eyes to stop any tears at the thought Kai brought the blade up to his lips.

"Please, please just do it once. Dranzer if you're still in there, please help me."

Kai heard the door to the gym open. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Boris has returned. He felt the guard behind him move away, no doubt to report back to Boris he'd failed. Pushing himself back to his feet Kai reattached his blade to the launcher. Come on Dranzer.

His eyes snapping opening Kai pulled the ripcord. "Let it rip!"

To his horror Kai's blade slammed into the centre of the dish causing a crater. Staring into the hole Kai couldn't believe it, he'd failed. Dranzer hadn't come through for him. Had he been wrong when he'd felt her aura? Kai was only just aware of his legs giving way as the realisation of what is fail meant crept into his mind. Arms quickly grabbed him, stopping him from hitting the floor.

"I've got you Kai," Tala whispered.

"I...I failed Tala. I didn't manage to do it, Dranzer didn't answer." Kai tried to turn in Tala's arms to support himself, his hands gripped at his friends top.

"She's still in there Kai, you've just got to find her. Bring her back." Tala pulled Kai tightly against himself, he could feel the small body trembling. They both knew what Kai's failure was going to bring. Kai buried his head into his friends chest, how long it had been since he'd seeked comfort from this boy. Kai could make out footsteps approaching them. Taking a deep breath Kai tried to calm himself down. He may not have been able to control his blade but he had to get control of his emotions. If not they were sure to break him before midnight.

"Would you mind releasing Kai? Tala!" Boris barked. Standing over the boys he glared at Tala, who glared defiantly back.

"It's okay Tala, do what he says. Don't get hurt again for me." Kai whispered. He couldn't handle the guilt of another person being hurt for him. Reluctantly Tala dropped his arms.

"I hear you didn't manage to control your blade little phoenix." Boris watched as Tala took a step back away from Kai who half turned his head to the man. "Your punishment however will have to wait. Your Grandfather has summoned for you."

Taking the top of Kai's arm Boris lead the poor boy towards the door he'd entered from. "See the two who also failed are punished, then put them all back in the basement with the others." Boris barked his last orders pulling Kai closer to him.

Out in the hall Boris waited until they'd turned a corner before stopping. Pushing Kai up against the wall he ignored the groan of pain and the signs of exhaustion the boy made. Pressing his body against the smaller frame Boris's lips met Kai's exposed neck. Hungrily Boris kissed the soft skin, his hands moving over the bruised body. He was well aware of how weak and vulnerable Kai was at that very moment, he was going to take advantage of it before the boy grew too weak and fainted.

Kai shut his eyes tight the moment he felt the slimy lips touch him. Although his arms where free he only just had enough energy to lift them and try to push the man away. It was pointless of course as Boris took no notice of him. Small whimpers left his lips as he felt hands move up his chest, touching bruises old and new. Fresh pain came to life over the dulling aches he'd felt throughout the training session.

"Stop."

"no"

Minutes passed and Boris began to trail kissed up towards Kai's mouth. His hands moved south down the body stopping once he captured Kai's bruised lips. The teenager became motionless against him. Chuckling Boris pulled away, taking his hands from Kai. He watched as Kai slid down the wall onto the floor. His eyes covered by his tangled bangs. The small frame trembled.

"One day you will learn to love your punishments young Phoenix. The same way that I do. Come along your grandfather is waiting."

* * *

Hope this update was satisfactory for everyone. Would love to hear your thoughts! review!


End file.
